Never Too Late
by whatsthatsound
Summary: Femslash, CaseyOlivia.  Casey and Olivia are just starting to date when a new case presents itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Too Late**

_**Author's Note: Hey, I'm back with a new SVU story. It's a femslash so if you don't like that you can stop reading right...about...now.**_

_**For those who carried on, it's a Casey/Olivia (moving at a snail's pace) fic that seems to hover around seasons eight and nine without actually sticking to the storylines. I mean, there are things in there that would place the story around season eight or nine, but they are not all chronologically correct.**_

_**Anyway, there are some changes. One being that the character of Lake doesn't exist, and the character of Dani is out of the picture for good. Munch is still a detective and still partnered with Fin...mainly because I like it that way. And Kathy isn't pregnant. I don't know why, I just know that pregnancy complicates a lot, and I don't want their reconciliation to be about her not wanting to raise his child alone because that's wrong.**_

_**Another thing, I'm not too good with the forensics. I did research, and of course watched the show, but I'm no expert. The story will be dealing with things of this nature, and they can get pretty graphic. I suppose I'll put warnings on the chapters that deal with that sort of stuff so people know what they're getting themselves into. Just know that I'm not a M.E. or Pathologist or whatever.**_

_**If you know more than I do, (which I'm sure most of you do) and want to offer constructive criticism or advice, I will listen and use your knowledge to make the story more believable. And I thank you in advance.**_

_**All right, I guess you can read the story now. Enjoy.**_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing affiliated with any "Law & Order" show.

**Chapter 1**

The music blared on, making the dim-lighted, barely-crowded, dingy cop bar all that more unbearable. Casey hated cop bars, purely based on the fact that most of them were run down. Cops seem to have a thing for shady bars. It was ridiculous. _And high maintenance of me._ At least, that's what Munch said...jerk. Yet here she was with all of her "cop-buddies," pretending to like the poor excuse for a gin and tonic she had been served. She had had three of them already, hoping they would get better with serving, but she was wrong. _Too much tonic, not enough gin._ And she wasn't one to just switch drinks in the middle. The first and last time she mixed drinks was in college, and the hangover was so bad she couldn't get out of bed for a day. _Thank you, no._

Fin and Munch were sitting at a booth, mostly likely arguing over one of Munch's conspiracy theories that Fin, to this day, didn't believe. Munch was leaning over the table, practically on top of Fin, lightly gesticulating a point that Fin was completely ignoring. Casey could tell by the way Fin was rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

Elliot and (in a surprising twist) his maybe-not-so-soon-to-be ex-wife Kathy were swaying to Foghat's "Slow Ride," in the middle of the bar, laughing like a couple of high school love birds. They had met for dinner two hours before, apparently, and he invited her to hang with, "the guys." They spent most of their time either at the corner booth or on the dance floor. So much for group get-togethers.

And Olivia was at the bar, staring deeply into the bottom of her glass of scotch, moving her head ever-so-slightly, once every few minutes, to look at her partner and his wife, thinking that no one would notice. But Casey did, and decided that she wanted to know for real what exactly was happening.

Because she needed to know if she had a chance with the sad and hauntingly beautiful detective before she fell too deeply.

For some time now, Casey had begun to feel something more than friendly toward the detective. It started just before Olivia left to play, "undercover" with the feds. As every day during her absence went by, Casey missed her more and more. When Dani Beck, that poor braided excuse for a replacement showed up, she bristled with something akin to violent rage.

_God, is this how she felt when I stepped in for Cabot? I sure hope not._

When Olivia finally did return, Casey felt the world spin back onto its axis. Granted, it was at the eleventh hour of an extremely important case, which left little room for small talk, but Benson had promised a detailed report on her experiences as a, "tree-hugging hippy-de-do-da." Another one of Munch's gems.

"No time like the present," Casey muttered to herself, downing the rest of her sour drink.

Olivia was in the middle of her unsubtle gaze-stares when Casey approached. "You realize it's impolite to stare, don't you detective?" The attorney whispered in Olivia's ear as she took the empty stool beside her.

Olivia turned and smiled sadly at Casey, glad for the momentary distraction. "I hadn't realized I was staring."

"Neither did anyone else, fortunately." She raised her hand, signaling for another drink. _Fourth time's a charm._ "So, I see the divorce is working out amicably." She droned sarcastically, nodding when Elliot caught her gaze.

Olivia scoffed. "I never took you for the bitter type."

_Worse than a lemon when the one I like is in love with someone else_. "I can be...if the mood strikes." She said, sipping her new drink, trying not to cringe at its taste.

Olivia shifted her position so that she was facing Casey. "What do you mean?"

Casey leaned in, whispering. "Listen, I know it must be tough..." _Not as tough as this is going to be._ "...but I'm here if you ever want to, you know, talk." She put emphasis on the last word, shifting her eyes at Liv's glowing partner as he swayed with his giggling wife.

Olivia followed Casey's gaze and sighed. "I guess you're one of those then, huh?"

Confused, Casey sat back. "What?"

"One of those people who think that I'm in love with my partner. Don't worry, you're not alone in that boat. In fact, it's becoming quite overcrowded over there."

"Over where?" Elliot asked as he walked up to the women, slapping a five down on the table, grabbing two beers from the bartender.

Olivia turned, not missing a beat despite the panic that crossed Casey's face. "Rikers."

Nodding, Elliot's eyes widened. "Tell me about it." Then, he was gone again.

Casey watched him leave, shaking her head. When Olivia spun back around to face her again, though, her attention was redirected. "Anyway...go on?"

Olivia swallowed the rest of her drink and coughed. "Let me let you in on a little known secret. I'm not in love with my partner. Don't get me wrong, Elliot's great, and my best friend, but I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with the idea."

Either the drink was starting to kick in, or Olivia was talking gibberish, because Casey had no idea what she was talking about. There were a few moments of awkward silence before Casey realized she needed to ask a question for the conversation to continue. "What idea?"

Olivia turned back to her partner as he sat in his corner booth with Kathy, gently pecking her on the lips. "The idea of having someone to go home to." She turned back to Casey. "Someone to wake up beside. Been a long time since I've had either."

Huh. Interesting. Casey pondered what this meant for her personally. Did it mean she had a shot? She decided to try a new tactic (for her anyway) and beat around the bush. "So I take it there were no romantic interludes while you were playing granola girl then, huh?"

Olivia chuckled slightly. "No." She whispered, staring into the bottom of her empty glass.

"Not even a potential--"

"I was undercover Casey." Olivia said, surprised by Casey's prodding. "My name was Persephone for Christ's sake. I was wheat-grass chomping eco-terrorist with a penchant for earth tones and yellow construction boots. Plus I felt like the oldest one there, nearly twice the age of the people I hung around with. Not even I would go out with me."

_Was that a subtle hint at your sexual orientation, detective?_ Casey decided to try her luck. "I dunno detective, that sounds pretty sexy to me. I mean, earth tones and construction boots? You couldn't pull me away." She leaned impossibly close the to surprised brunette, her eyes dancing with an unspoken desire.

Olivia's eyebrows raised for a second before she smirked, leaning toward the redhead. "Are you flirting with me counselor?"

"If I am?" Casey answered back, trying her best not to sound too hopeful.

For a moment, both women were merely centimeters from one another, and if anyone else was watching them from afar, one would guess a kiss was imminent, but it was as if time stopped. Both women were frozen in place, just staring at one another, trying to read the other's gaze. Olivia laughed uncomfortably and pulled away, ordering another scotch.

Casey closed her eyes and expelled the breath she wasn't aware she was holding. _Jesus, Casey, what are you doing?_ When Olivia's gaze shifted back toward her, she smiled, but the weirdness was still present.

The women fell into an uncomfortable silence for a while, lost in their own thoughts. Then, Casey decided to speak up. "So, are you going to tell me everything that happened while you were undercover or what?"

Olivia shrugged without looking at the attorney. "How much time do you have?"

Casey pretended to check her watch. "Well, I've got 14 blocks to my apartment from here, why don't you walk me?" She looked up at Olivia and smiled.

Olivia looked at her colleagues and sighed. They wouldn't be missed. "Sure." She stood, taking money from her pocket and throwing it down. Casey started to remove money from her purse, but Olivia stopped her. "No, last one's on me."

"Thanks." Casey threw on her jacket and Olivia pressed her hand to the small of her back, leading her out. At the point of contact, Casey's skin burned. She smiled inwardly as they left the bar together. _That's new._ Casey had never known Olivia to touch anywhere below her shoulder blades. But this...this touch was something else. Something intimate.

---------------------------

12 blocks later...

"...accuses me of assaulting him when I did no such thing. Believe me though, by the end of it, I wished I had. Nothing short of knocking him on his ass would've made the entire trip worth while." Olivia said, shaking her head. She was walking with her hands buried deep in her pockets.

Casey laughed out loud at the thought of Olivia showing that hick-cop a thing or two about assault. "Sounds like you had a good time."

Olivia shook her head. "Don't get me started."

As they walked, Casey decided to make a bold move and looped an arm through Olivia's. She was rewarded by Olivia smiling slightly, and not pulling away. Arm-looping is a pretty neutral stance. She had looped arms with straight women before, her best girl-friends in fact. But never with Olivia before. It never seemed appropriate. Maybe it was the four poorly mixed gin and tonics, but Casey was feeling more, "inappropriate," than she had in a while.

They continued walking with their arms intertwined, Olivia going back to her story. "The public defender they gave me was atrocious. He was barely out of law school, spouting procedure like he was reading aloud from one of his textbooks. He never even asked me if I assaulted Officer 'A-hole,' can you believe that?"

Casey sighed. "He'd probably make a good prosecutor one day."

Olivia smiled. "The way he handled my case, I thought so too."

"Sounds like you had a good time."

"The best." Olivia answered and both women laughed. "But I don't think I'll be doing it again for a long time." They walked along in silence for a while. Before they knew it, they were in front of Casey's apartment.

Casey reluctantly let go of Olivia and turned to face her. "Well, thanks for walking me. Do you want me to call you a cab?"

Olivia shook her head. "No thanks, I'm good. But..." She trailed off for a moment, as if to create suspense.

"Hmm?" Casey asked, thinking she hadn't heard.

Olivia smiled that secret smile that very few had ever seen and said, "Would you have dinner with me...sometime?"

Casey's eyes lit up despite her best efforts to not seem overjoyed. "Are you asking me out Detective Benson?"

"I am." Olivia said, suddenly feeling insecure. She looked down.

"In that case, I'd love to."

Olivia looked up. "Yeah?" Casey nodded. "How does tomorrow sound? I'll meet you outside your office say around...6:30?"

"That'd be perfect." Casey grabbed her keys from her purse and turned. "Good night Olivia."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Olivia answered, slowly walking away.

Casey felt as if she were floating. _So this is what Cloud 9 feels like_. She couldn't hide the bright smile that crept its way onto her face when she entered her apartment building. She passed a man in the hallway, and he smiled back, thinking it was meant for him, but Casey didn't notice.

She practically skipped to the elevator, and nearly danced to her apartment door, feeling as if everything were going her way...for once.

To Be Continued...

**_So, what do you think? Is it worth continuing or no?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: Okay, I said I'd warn when there's some graphic stuff in a chapter, so I'm warning you now. There's going to be a crime scene and lots of crime scene talk. It gets pretty graphic, but I think you can handle it. If not, just skip the paragraph I've bolded. (Though it is kind of important)_**

_**P.S. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome. ;)**_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing affiliated with any "Law & Order" show.

**Chapter 2**

4:48 a.m.

_She dreamed of shaded alleys and overgrown brush, of black clouds and darken suns. In the shadows she saw faces of victims young and old. Of girls crying into paper gowns and children weeping into their knees. Of severed body parts dangling from foam-mouthed creatures with blood red eyes. And she ran, trying to push it behind her but it was gaining. It was reaching and the darkness was consuming her, suffocating her, making its way into her being. Just when she was about to surrender, a light shimmered and blinked before her. A wink, a smirk...a flash of red hair..._

Olivia woke to the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at the clock and groaned. _You've got to be kidding._ Coughing the sleep from her voice, she answered. "Benson."

"Liv, it's me." Olivia recognized Elliot's voice and grimaced. "Cragen called--"

Sitting up, Olivia ran a hand through her tousled hair. "Where?"

------------------------------

West 28th Street.

Elliot handed her a coffee just as she arrived. "Sorry to wake you."

"Not the first time. What've we got?" She asked as she flashed her badge and they crossed the crime scene tape. As per usual, the crime scene took place in between two buildings, the only lights illuminating the alley were police flashlights and the red/blue disco of cop cars.

"Female, late teens, early twenties. A couple walking back to their apartment saw a hooded figure dart out from the alley, and found her. Warner's there now."

"Where's the couple?" Olivia looked around.

"Giving their statements over there." Elliot pointed toward the fire escape to the right of them. A young couple, probably in their mid-twenties huddled close as they talked to a police officer, their faces stricken and worn. Though most of her sympathy sat with victims, witnesses were traumatized. She was sorry they had stepped into the wrong place at the wrong time.

They stopped right before the blood stained white sheet that Warner was lifting up by the head of the victim. She looked up, sighing. "Why does this always happen two minutes before my alarm goes off?"

"Tell me about it." Olivia deadpanned, taking a sip of her coffee.

"What can you tell?" Elliot asked, crouching down beside Melinda.

"She's in what used to be an office suit. The shirt was torn completely off and discarded there." Warner pointed toward the crumpled white blouse by some dumpsters.

"A little late to be walking home from work, isn't it?" Elliot asked and Olivia nodded.

**The medical examiner shrugged and continued. "There's bruising on the upper left arm and around the neck. She was dragged. She's missing one shoe, it's probably around here somewhere. There's some bruising and tearing on the groin and inner thighs, but there were no fluids. There are no defensive wounds, so she must've been taken by surprise. The victim was stabbed over twenty times, indiscriminately from what I can tell, before and after she died."**

"Talk about your overkill." Olivia said, crouching down next to Elliot.

"How long she been here?" Elliot asked, lifting up the sheet to see for himself.

"I'd say two hours at the most." Melinda threw the sheet down and stood, trying her best not to let the appearance of the body affect her. _It's too early in the morning for this._ "We found some fibers on her neck, see if that shows anything. We also scraped for DNA under the fingernails; I'll test them when we get back to the lab."

"Do we know who she is?"

Melinda shook her head. "Either the perp took I.D. or it's lost amongst the garbage. Let's hope the latter."

Elliot and Olivia stood with her, nodding. "Thanks." Elliot said and turned to Liv. "Let's go see what our witnesses saw."

They walked over to the stunned couple who were quietly giving their statements, clearly traumatized by what they had stumbled upon. A female officer was gently prying, trying her best to both comfort and push for as much information as they could give. Elliot and Olivia walked over, flashing their badges.

"I'm Detective Benson, this is Detective Stabler." Olivia greeted the couple. They nodded. "Can you tell us what happened?"

The man shook his head. "We were just walking home from a friend's party when we heard a loud noise, like someone slamming into garbage cans or something."

The woman, who had obviously been crying, hiccupped a sob and said, "That's when we saw someone run out and look at us. W-w-we totally froze and they stopped. I-I-I just k-knew something was wrong."

"Did you see the person's face?" Elliot pried.

They both shook their heads. "It w-w-was t-too dark and h-he had a h-h-hood on." The woman cried.

The man hugged her tightly and she sobbed into his chest. "He looked like he was going to come after us, but then just ran off. We kept walking when Lisa saw something." He looked down to indicate his partner was Lisa. "She just kept screaming." He seemed to choke on his words. "I've never seen..." He couldn't finish his sentence, swallowing hard.

"Which way did he run?" Elliot asked and the man pointed toward West 29th Street.

Olivia nodded. "Okay. Thank you. Officer Ramirez here will finish taking your statements and then you can go home, okay?"

The man nodded gravely. "Okay."

"Thank you." Elliot said and patted Officer Ramirez on the shoulder as they left.

------------------------

7:45 a.m.

Enjoying her third cup of coffee, Olivia wiped her eyes and read over a case file she had been working on for the past two weeks. It seemed as though paperwork never ended. Now there was this new case. _A rape/homicide, with no suspects, no identification on the victim, and two witnesses who saw next to nothing, on a deserted street, in a dark alley. Piece of cake._

Elliot sat down next to Olivia and coughed. "You look good."

"Hmm?" Olivia looked up, startled.

Elliot let off half a laugh and shook his head. "Too early for sarcasm, huh? Why don't you go catch twenty up in the cribs? I'll get you if anything new comes up."

Olivia stretched and stood. "Sounds like a plan. Thanks pal." She patted Elliot's shoulder as she walked past him.

When she hit the cribs, Olivia was glad to find it empty. Picking her usual bed, she laid down, closing her eyes, willing sleep to come to her for the few minutes she had.

_Darkness...emptiness...nothing but the steady thump of a heart. It pounded into her until she became one with the rhythm. She let her feet walk to the beat, her body pulsating as she stepped forward into nothing. Suddenly, a light. A pinprick of hope. The heartbeat quickened, echoing louder and louder amongst the nothing, reverberating within her so that she felt as though she had to run to appease it. Faster and faster she ran to the light. As she got closer, things became clearer. A wink, a smirk, a flash of red hair..._

Olivia woke with a start at the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at her wristwatch and groaned. She had been in the cribs for all of ten minutes. _Dammit._ Closing her eyes, she rasped, "Benson," the effects of interrupted sleep still present in her voice.

"I came with coffee." An equally raspy voice answered back.

Olivia's eyes shot open. "Casey! Hi."

"And imagine my surprise when I knock on your apartment door to find that you aren't home."

"You brought me coffee?" Olivia let her eyes close again, allowing a smirk to grace her features as she thought about the sweet gesture.

"No, I brought coffee to your apartment hoping we could share a cab. Are you at the precinct already?"

"Yeah. We got a new case early this morning. Sorry. But you could bring the coffee here if you like?"

"Nah, it'll be too cold by then. Anything I could help you with?" Casey asked, referring to the new case.

"No, we don't have much yet. Thanks though, and I'm sorry about the coffee." Olivia tried to open her eyes again, but found keeping them closed much easier. "Tell you what, I'll make up for it during dinner, okay?"

She could practically see Casey smile. "All right. I'll talk to you later then."

"Okay. Thanks Case."

"Bye Liv."

"Bye." Olivia said and hung up, smiling. She shoved the phone back into her pocket and rolled onto her back with every intention of falling back to sleep.

Not thirty seconds later, Elliot knocked and opened the door. "Liv?"

Olivia sighed. _Story of my life._ "I'm up."

"Lab called."

Olivia nodded and sat up. "Let's go."

To Be Continued...

**_Thanks for reading. :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, just writing to warn you that more graphic stuff is headed your way.**_

_**And thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em coming. ;) **_

_**P.S. I know that there hasn't been much Casey/Olivia stuff as of yet, but we've got to get through the day before they can get together. And that may take a while. Remember though, patience is a virtue...**_

_**Enjoy.**_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing affiliated with any "Law & Order" show.

**Chapter 3**

"I was wrong about the indiscriminant stab wounds." M.E. Warner said as she led Olivia and Elliot toward the victim's corpse.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, taking out her notepad.

"Whoever did this knows a thing or two about the body." She lifted the sheet, exposing the top half of the victim, who was lying on her side. "See that there?" She pointed to a single stab wound in the back.

"Yeah, it's a stab wound." Elliot stated, unsure of where this was going. _What's with medical examiners and suspense?_

Warner turned to the detectives. "Ever hear of the term, 'head on a stick?'"

Olivia looked at Elliot, who seemed to suddenly understand. "What?"

Warner nodded. "It's the process of severing the spine which renders the victims paralyzed but alive."

Elliot continued. "Basically making them a--"

"Head on a stick." Olivia finished, wishing the visual in her head would go away. "Got it."

"Well, that explains the lack of defensive wounds." Elliot stated. "So the guy grabs her from behind, stabs her, rapes her, and stabs her again until she's dead."

"But why so many times?" Olivia questioned.

Warner turned back to the body. "My best guess is that he was toying with her. Most of the wounds made before death are shallow, with the exception of the ones on the back and the one through the heart. That's what killed her."

"And after death?" Olivia asked.

"Probably to throw us off."

"To make us think this was some wild attack when really it was controlled." Olivia finished Warner's thoughts.

Melinda agreed. "The knife you're looking for is big, six to eight inches I'd say, with a serrated edge. A hunting knife."

"Find anything else on the body?"

Warner sullenly shrugged. "Just some fibers around her neck." She moved to a table and picked up a bag. "Cotton blend. Most likely from the hooded jacket he was wearing. There were no fluids but the victim's, and no D.N.A. under the fingernails. The ambush was quick. She didn't even have time to flinch."

_Shit_. "Any luck with identifying her?" Elliot asked.

"She's never been fingerprinted. Dental hasn't come back yet."

"You call us when it does." Olivia said, flipping her notepad shut. "Let's get back."

"Thanks." Elliot nodded toward Warner as they left.

---------------------------------

The squad room was buzzing with life when Benson and Stabler returned. Cragen met them at the door. "Warner have anything to say?"

"Yeah, perp knew what he was doing. The superfluous stab wounds were to throw us off track." Elliot answered.

The phone rang at Olivia's desk and she went to answer it.

"Whaddaya mean by, 'knew what he was doing?'" Fin asked as he and Munch approached.

"Ever hear of 'head on a stick?'"

"Yikes." Munch deadpanned. "Not pretty."

"Warner says we're looking for someone who knows something about the body, and who owns a hunting knife."

"That really narrows it down." Munch muttered, scratching the back of his head. "How many people in New York go hunting...or collect hunting knives for that matter?"

"Too many to count." Fin said, disturbed by the idea.

"Okay thank you." Olivia said, hanging up. As she joined the group she said, "Dental records came back. The victim's name is Anna Levis. Twenty-two. Lives on Staten Island."

Cragen nodded gravely. "Well then, you and Elliot better get over there. Fin, Munch, go back to the scene and talk to some of the store owners and people living in the area, someone might've heard something."

"Aye-aye, Captain." Munch flatly replied, grabbing his coat. Everyone else nodded and started for the door.

-----------------------------------

An hour later...

"We're sorry for your loss Mrs. Levis." Olivia sighed. This was the part of the job she absolutely hated the most. Telling a parent that their child is dead never got any easier. If there was one miniscule bright spot it was that instances like these only fueled her desire to catch the perpetrator. "Can you tell us what Anna was doing in Manhattan last night?"

Mrs. Levis choked back a sob, clutching the front of her sweater as if she were hanging on for dear life. She rocked slowly back and forth on the coffee table she had unconsciously collapsed on. "She worked at Paperclip Publishing House. They were having an o-o-office party. She just graduated from Pace University. T-this was her first r-real job. Oh GOD!" She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

Elliot stood back letting Olivia do what she did best. He was never good in situations like these. Olivia met his gaze and he nodded, silently supporting her. He scribbled the little bit of information that Mrs. Levis had told him, hoping they could get more.

Olivia touched the near hysterical woman on the shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Was she seeing anybody?"

Mrs. Levis suddenly quieted down.

"Mrs. Levis?" Elliot asked, noticing the sudden change.

The woman looked down, fiddling with the bottom of her sweater. "I d-don't know."

"Are you sure?" Olivia pressed.

"Yes." Mrs. Levis snapped, suddenly jumping up. "Now if you'll excuse me...I-I have to call my other daughter and tell her that her sister is dead!" She started to sob again, her legs buckling under her as she collapsed onto the couch.

Olivia nodded. "I'm sorry, of course." She pulled a card from her pocket and placed it on the coffee table. "If you can think of anything else, please, don't hesitate to call."

They showed themselves out.

As they walked to the car, Elliot said, "Well, that was fruitful."

"Hey, we got employment. Paperclip Publishing?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, it's a big company back on the island." Elliot paused, looking back at the house they had just come from. "The mother's holding something back."

Olivia agreed. "So let's see if someone at work doesn't know something."

-------------------------

Fin and Munch had no suck luck with anyone. No one had heard a thing. "Classic New Yorker response, 'Ain't nobody heard nuttin.'" Fin mumbled.

"Tell me about it. Do you know that self-defense experts tell people to yell, 'fire' when they're being attacked, because nobody will answer to 'help' anymore?"

"People are just too busy to 'help' but not busy enough to watch a building burn down."

Munch's phone suddenly rang. Fin walked over to a hot dog stand as his partner talked. "Munch...what've we got...okay, will do." He snapped his phone shut, walking to Fin who had just turned around. "Do you ever stop eating?"

"No. That's how we survive." Fin handed Munch a hot dog. "It's Kosher, guy promised."

Munch nodded. "I bet you he says this baby's fresh too for a buck fifty."

Fin rolled his eyes. "Who was on the phone?"

"Captain. Says we have to go down to Pace University, see if we can track down anyone who knew Anna."

"Sounds easy." Fin grumbled sarcastically.

"Yeah, especially since she graduated."

---------------------------

"Anna interned here for about two years before I decided to take her on full-time. She was a good copy editor. Always handed her work in on time; hardly ever missed a mistake. It's a terrible shame about what happened. She had the potential to go really far in this business." Donald Platts, Anna's boss, told Elliot and Olivia as they walked through the company, toward Anna's cubicle.

"We were told you had an office party yesterday?" Elliot said, looking at his notes.

"Yes. It was one of our employee's birthday yesterday. Stephen Hutchinson. The employees can hold parties as long as they take place after hours or during designated lunch breaks. They had a small party, didn't get too loud, and they even cleaned up afterward."

"What time did the party end?" Elliot asked and Platts paused to think.

"I'd say around 10."

Olivia looked at her partner. _Then why was she still on the Island at 3?_ "Did Stephen know Anna?"

Platts shrugged. "Probably, but I'm not sure how well."

"Do you know where Stephen is now?" Elliot followed.

Platts looked at his watch. "He should be on break, as far as I know." Suddenly he stopped and turned. "This is Anna's." He pointed to the cubicle. There was a desk covered by a computer, a rolodex, standard office supplies and two stacks of papers in baskets. One was labeled, "read" and the other, "unread." The read was higher. The rest of the cubicle was clean except for a few printed out pictures tacked onto the side that wasn't immediately seen.

As she examined the picture of Anna and another female, Olivia asked, "Was Anna close to any co-workers that you know of, Mr. Platts?"

"One. Susan Kellerman. They had started their internships together, were hired together. They often left the office together. That's I all know."

Olivia removed the picture and held it up. "Is this Susan?"

Platts nodded. "Yeah that's her, but she's not in today. Called in sick." Platts stopped for a moment to consider connecting the dots, but Elliot stopped his thought process. No need to jump to conclusions like that.

"Can you give us a phone number or address so that we can contact Susan?"

"I'll give you her home phone number if you like."

"Thank you."

----------------------------------

Casey sat at her desk, tapping a pencil in her hand unconsciously. She ran a hand through her hair and expelled a long breath, reading the same sentence of a case file for the sixth time. Since the phone call this morning, she could not stop thinking about a certain brunette detective, and the fact that a new case meant the possibility of canceling dinner, which she really didn't want. _At least she hasn't reneged. Not yet. Wait...don't think like that! She was sweet on the phone, and didn't seem like she was having second thoughts about dinner. She even said she'd make up for you bringing coffee to an empty apartment. Don't worry about it. The day isn't even half over yet._

"Get it together Novak." Casey mumbled to herself. She had been on dates before. She had been with both men and women, and never had they consumed her so completely, and all before the first date! There was something about Detective Olivia Benson that captivated Casey in a way that no one else had before. The mystery that surrounded her movements, the long-present sadness that emanated from her eyes, the almost unbearable sensuality that accompanied her barely seen smile.

Casey was the recipient of that smile last night, and she yearned to see it again. Hopefully tonight she would.

_Hopefully._

To be continued...

**_Just a random note out of nowhere, but has anyone ever listened to "Mattresses Underwater" by the Colour Revolt? It's one of the best songs I've ever heard. Please tell me I'm not alone. No one else I know knows the song and it's driving me crazy! Okay...that is all. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: Hey guys, hope you enjoy this one. And thanks to those who recognized the song, "Mattresses Underwater," because I thought I was going crazy...like I was the only person who could hear it or something, haha._**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing affiliated with any "Law & Order" show.

**Chapter 4**

Susan Kellerman, a tall brunette in her early twenties, with porcelain skin and delicate features, opened her apartment door, allowing Olivia and Elliot to enter. She looked worried and frightened, unsure of what was going on. "Detectives, what is this about?"

"Do you know an Anna Levis?" Olivia asked softly and Susan nodded. "You might want to sit down."

"I'll stand." Susan said more aggressively than she meant to.

Olivia bit the inside of her lip and squinted, wondering if Anna and Susan were romantically involved. _Bearer of bad news again...twice in one day. Jesus._ "Susan, Anna was attacked last night just six blocks from your apartment building."

"Oh my God." Susan gasped, immediately collapsing onto her couch. Tears sprung to her eyes. She covered her mouth with her hands for a moment, trying to process. Suddenly, her head snapped up at Olivia. "Is she all right?"

"I'm afraid not. Anna was murdered."

"Oh MY GOD!" Susan screamed, covering her face with her hands, sobbing. Elliot stood back once more, feeling his breath hitch in his throat. He hated seeing women cry. There was something about women crying that always hit him where it hurt most. Even female perps who used crocodile tears to get what they wanted. Those were tough. He had to really push his feelings back when they cried to him.

Olivia looked around the room, taking in various pictures displayed throughout. There were a few on the fireplace mantle, on the lamp table, the coffee table...wait! _There._ There was a picture of Susan and Anna standing in a park, holding each other's waists. Susan was smiling brightly, her dark brown hair blowing in the wind. Anna was holding a hand over her eyes, undoubtedly shielding them from the sun, her blonde hair blowing in the same direction as Susan's. They looked happy.

They gave her a few minutes to collect herself, Olivia handing her tissue after tissue as she sobbed heavily. They felt bad, but obviously, they couldn't be there all day. "Susan, were you and Anna in a relationship?"

Susan looked up at Olivia and nodded gravely. "Yes. She is my girlfriend. Was...oh fuck. Where is she? I have to see her." She started to get up but Olivia put a hand to her shoulder and pressed down a bit, making sure that Susan got the message.

"Not so fast. We have a few more questions, okay?"

Susan looked up at Olivia, at first wanting to tell her where she could go, but there was something in the woman's eyes that made her sit still. "Okay." She whispered.

"When is the last time you saw Anna?"

"Last night. S-she was going to stay over..." Susan trailed off, nervously wringing her hands.

"But?" Olivia pried.

"We got into an argument and she left. God...it's all my fault." Susan covered her eyes with a hand, crying hard.

Olivia sat down next to Susan and put a hand on her shoulder. "Susan...what did you argue about?"

"About Stephen."

A red flag raised in Elliot's mind. "Stephen Hutchinson?"

"Yeah. Stephen asked Anna out on a date and she told him she'd have to 'think about it.' Why would she say something like that?" Susan looked at Olivia, who had no answers. "She told me and we fought about it. I told her I wouldn't be his girlfriend's girlfriend. She thought I was blowing things way out of proportion. I mean...she told me she loved me last week, and now she's accepting dates from men? Why would she do something like that?" Susan's voice sharpened for a moment before returning to it's previous shaky state.

Olivia shook her head. "Susan, why did you call in sick today?"

The brunette shuddered a sigh and sniffled. "Because...because I couldn't face her after that argument, and I couldn't face Stephen either. I...I just needed a day. I almost never call in sick...but I just needed a day." She shook and sobbed, putting her head in her hands again.

Elliot coughed uncomfortably. "Okay, thank you for your time."

Olivia pulled out her card. "I'm going to leave my card with you. Again, we're sorry for your loss."

Susan only nodded as Elliot and Olivia showed themselves out.

"Okay to leave her alone?" Elliot whispered as Olivia closed the door to the apartment.

"Let's hope she doesn't do anything drastic."

Elliot agreed and they started down the apartment stairs when a door opened. "Are you the police?" A voice called behind them.

Elliot and Olivia turned. An elderly woman, small and hunched, with blindingly white hair pulled back into a tight bun, and oversized pointy-rimmed glasses hanging on the edge of her nose was standing behind a barely opened door. One of Susan's neighbors. "Yes Ma'me." Elliot answered, walking back upstairs with Olivia in tow.

"Real shame about that girl." Her voice was strong and held the hint of a Southern accent.

"Who?" Olivia asked, curious now. _How does she know?_

"That...lesbian." The old woman seemed to choke on the word. "I told those girls time and time again that living in sin will getcha the devil, and God as my witness...I was right." The old woman nodded, seemingly proud of herself. "How'd she die?"

Olivia bristled at the woman's zealot behavior, but didn't show it.

"I'm afraid we can't divulge that information to you Ma'me, but...how did you know that she was dead?" Elliot inched closer and the woman inched back, closing her barely open door further, as if hiding behind it.

"These walls are like paper. I heard everything you said."

"Oh yeah? Did you hear the argument Ms. Kellerman had with her girlfriend last night?"

The woman shook her head. "No sir. When I hear something like that, I just turn my t.v. up."

_But you won't pass up the opportunity to hear about a murder, huh?_ "Okay, well, thank you for your time." Olivia said, and Elliot looked at her as if to say, "What are you doing?"

The woman nodded. "You're welcome. May the Lord shine upon your day." Then, she closed the door.

Elliot shook his head in confusion. "What's up Liv?"

"I didn't come here to listen to the ramblings of an over zealous, nosy old woman."

"Who can probably hear every word you're saying." Elliot added, grabbing her arm and walking down the stairs. "You don't think she has anything for us?"

"Probably not. Besides, what could she have? You think the Susan did that to her girlfriend?"

Elliot shook his head. "No, but she was the last person to see Anna alive, and we need to know what took place during that argument to make Anna leave."

"You heard what happened. They had a fight about Stephen. Susan either kicked Anna out or Anna left, what else is there to know?"

"We don't have much Liv. I'm grasping here."

Olivia sighed. "Okay. Well, Susan's too distraught to talk at the moment. Maybe we can come back tomorrow. Then we can schedule a sit-down with Mrs. Beasley in there."

"Mrs. Beasley?" _**(Note: Look up "Family Affair")**_

"Did you see her glasses?"

"That goes way back." Elliot laughed.

"You like that, huh?" Olivia smiled, but sighed as well. "Plus, now we know what the mom was holding back."

"I guess mom didn't want to accept that her daughter was gay."

Olivia nodded solemly. _Neither did my mother._ "Yep." She checked her watch. It was after twelve. "What now?"

"Well, I guess we go back to Paperclip Publishing and talk to Stephen, see what he has to say about all this."

"On the road again." Olivia muttered as they approached their car.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Hey, sorry for the delay. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. I have one hell of a time writing it.**_

_**Raise your hand if you think "Ceremony" by Joy Division is one of the coolest songs ever. (I don't know if you can tell...but I love music...haha)**_

_**Okay, enjoy.**_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing affiliated with any "Law and Order" show.

**Chapter 5**

After two hours of hassling Student Records, trying to locate professors and students who knew Anna, and a series of dead ends, Detective John Munch was just about ready to pop. As they walked down the building hallway swiftly toward Professor Dean Padilla, an English Professor, John mumbled, "I swear, one more dead end and I'm throwing myself out of a basement window."

Fin scoffed a laugh, rolling his eyes. He knew his partner too well. "Just as long as you don't jump in front of a parking meter."

"That too."

They arrived outside of the office. The door was slightly ajar and the distinct sounds of typing could be heard. Fin knocked. "Come in."

Munch and Fin walked in together, flashing their badges. "I'm Detective Munch, this is Detective Tutuola."

Padilla looked up. He was a lean, lanky, tan man with thick dark brown hair and black eyes. He looked younger than he was. His thin, wire-rimmed glasses seemed to fade into his face. He looked confused. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" His voice betrayed his polite smile.

"We're here about a former student of yours. Anna Levis."

The professor smiled. "Ah, Anna, she's one of my best writers."

"Was. Anna was murdered last night." Fin stated bluntly.

The smile instantly removed itself from the shocked man's face. He stood, fully extending his 6'4" frame. Removing his glasses, he whispered, "What?"

"We're here to ask, do you know if Anna had any enemies, anyone who threatened her?" Munch mentally cursed himself for his forwardness, but after two hours of listening to everyone stutter, "I dunnos," he was through with niceties.

It took a few moments for Padilla to compose himself. He swallowed hard. "Yeah." Was all he could muster.

_FINALLY!_ John took out his notepad and flipped it open. "Do you know their names?"

"No, I-I couldn't possibly...there are too many." His thoughts were jumbled. This was the first time a student of his was murdered.

Munch and Fin exchanged glances. "Whataddaya mean by too many?" Fin asked, stepping forward.

The professor shook his head as if trying to straighten everything out. He sighed heavily. "Anna wrote for our school magazine. Short stories, poems, creative works of fiction and such."

"And?" Fin didn't see where this was going.

"They mostly featured homosexual relationships, or unrequited love interests. I-I knew they would be controversial, even in this day and age, but her stories were top notch, so I let her publish them." He walked over to a file cabinet and pulled out a year old magazine. "The minute the papers hit the public, people were complaining. Religious clubs were especially offended by Anna's stories. Clubs featuring over 100 members...each. Some even went to the President of the University to get her off the writing staff. Of course it didn't take. After a while, the uproar calmed, but some were out for blood. They harassed Anna between classes. Some even posted slurs outside of her dorm building. It was a nightmare."

"Were they punished?" Munch asked.

"We couldn't pinpoint who posted the derogatory names outside of Anna's building. The clubs were warned, but without direct knowledge of the perpertrators, what could the college do?"

_Have they ever tried the police?_ "So, what happened?"

Padilla sighed. "Anna continued to publish her stories, and the fire eventually died down."

"Did Anna ever confide in you? Ever tell you she thought her life was in danger?" Fin asked.

Padilla shrugged. "Anna seemed to take it all in stride." He walked back to his desk, but suddenly froze. "But I do recall one boy...Jason."

"Jason? Jason who?" Fin practically shouted, excited.

Dean tapped his head trying his best to recall. "Jason...Jason Miles. Jason Miles, that's it. He was particularly brutal with Anna. He followed her from class to class, calling her all sorts of things like 'sinner' and 'dyke,' telling her that she would burn in hell. The one time I caught him outside of my class, I threatened to not only have him expelled, but to call the police and have him arrested for harassment. Now I wish I had."

"You couldn't have known." Fin reasoned. "Does Jason still attend this school?"

Padilla shook his head. "No. He graduated with Anna. But Student Records should have his address.'

Munch rolled his eyes. _Of course._ He pulled out his card. "Thanks, we'll be in touch."

Padilla took the card. "Thank you, and please make sure you catch the bastard that did this."

"We'll try." Fin answered as they left the office. "At least now we're going somewhere."

"Yeah, right back down to Student Records. That parking meter is looking better and better."

Fin nodded. "Hey, I call dibs. You got the basement window."

---------------------

As they drove back to the publishing house, Olivia decided to call Casey. It was almost one-thirty, and she hadn't spoken to the attorney since this morning. She needed a friendly voice. Not that Elliot's wasn't friendly, but he had Kathy to talk to, which he did as soon as they left Susan's apartment building. Olivia needed someone to talk to too.

Plus, she wanted to warn Casey that dinner might have to be postponed. She really didn't want to do that, and it didn't mean she'd have to, but the possibility was there. She wanted to make sure that Casey knew she wasn't backing out because she suddenly got nervous. That wasn't true at all.

In fact, Olivia had wanted to take Casey out to dinner for a while, but never got around to asking. Last night, when she and Casey were standing outside of Casey's apartment building, the opportunity had arisen, and she jumped at it. It wasn't as if Casey hadn't been sending her signals. She was practically screaming for the detective to ask her out, but things happened, and Olivia ended up putting it off until she knew she had time. Yesterday, she knew for certain she had the time.

Then, last night, fate decided differently and Olivia came to realize that nearly everything she had ever planned in her life had been interrupted by something else...something more important. _Or what I thought was more important._

She dialed Casey's office, and Casey picked up after the second ring. "Novak."

"Hey there." Olivia greeted softly, causing Elliot to turn his eyes away from the road for a moment in suspicion.

"Hey! How's the case going?" Casey asked, though in her mind she was screaming, _Please don't cancel...please don't cancel...please don't cancel!_

"It's going. No real leads yet. Listen, I just wanted to call to tell you dinner might have to be postponed."

_DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!_ "Oh..." Casey tried her hardest not to sound disappointed, but failed miserably. "That's all right. We can always reschedule."

_She sounds so miserable_. Olivia frowned, extremely unhappy with the situation. _You know what? No. We are having dinner tonight if I have to get fast food and eat it with her in her office._ "No, it's fine. I **want** to have dinner with you tonight. But it's going to have to be later than we originally planned."

The determination in Olivia's voice made Casey smile. "O...kay. What time then?"

Olivia chuckled nervously, causing Elliot to look at her for a second time. "That's the thing, I'm not exactly sure. BUT...I will call you and let you know."

_That doesn't sound very promising._ Casey inhaled deeply. "Okay. I'll talk to you later then. Bye Liv."

"Bye." Olivia expelled with a sigh and hung up. It was then that she realized they were at the publishing house, Elliot had parked, and he was now staring at her, smirking. "What?" She asked, getting out of the car.

He followed. "Hot date?"

"You could say that." Olivia answered vaguely, unsure of whether she wanted to reveal to Elliot who her date was exactly.

"Anyone I know?" Olivia glared at Elliot, telling him with her eyes to drop it, and he put his hands up, laughing a little. "Okay, don't answer. What time were you planning on going out though?"

"Six-thirty."

Elliot nodded. "Tell you what, how about I cover for you and get Fin to double with me? He's been looking for extra time anyway. How's that sound?"

Olivia smiled. "Fin's partnered with Munch right now. And what about Kathy?"

Elliot shrugged. "Munch can't travel around too much since he got shot in the ass. I guarantee he clocks out by six. And Kathy's in New Jersey visiting her mother with the kids. She's not going to be back until Monday. Besides, I couldn't let you cancel on the first date you've had in months."

"I didn't cancel!" Olivia protested.

"Oh, no, you just postponed the date until an undesignated time later tonight. What, you were hoping they'd wait up for you?"

Olivia grimaced. Elliot was right, but she wasn't going to concede to his point just yet. "Let's just go find our guy and then we'll talk shifts, okay?"

Elliot nodded. "Fine by me."

-------------------------

The Bowery.

Fin and Munch marched up to Jason Miles' apartment building and frowned. The building was old, run down, and in the middle of one of the worst neighborhoods in the area. "Now how does an esteemed graduate of Pace University end up living in a place like this?"

"Just cause he got a 3.8 doesn't mean he's automatically getting a good job...or has a "nice" place to stay." Fin countered.

Munch shook his head. "I don't think so. 3.8 overall G.P.A. with a 4.0 in International Business? That practically screams Corporate Zombie. Typical starting salaries can go as high as six figures. So why is he living here?"

"How 'bout instead of standing out here all day wondering, we go up and **ask** him?"

"After you." Munch held his hand out toward the door. Fin rolled his eyes and wrenched the door open. He looked at the mailboxes and sighed, looking around.

"What?" John asked.

"It says here that Jason lives on the seventh floor."

"So?"

Fin walked toward the stairs. "Do you see an elevator anywhere?"

Munch rolled his eyes. "Of course not."

------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Elliot exited the elevator and came face to face with Donald Platts. "Detectives?" Platts looked flabbergasted, as if he hadn't expected to see them ever again.

"Mr. Platts." Olivia greeted as she and Elliot flashed their badges again. "Is Stephen Hutchinson around?"

Platts looked around and pointed to a young, clean cut man with blonde hair. He stood tall and confident, his smile bright and flirty. The young woman he was talking to seemed to faun.

Elliot moved past Platts. "Do you mind if we talk to him for a few minutes?"

The boss shook his head and shrugged. "No, not at all."

Olivia followed, curtly nodding at Platts as she passed him.

"...dinner with me tonight?" Stephen asked the girl, who paused to think about it.

"Wow, you sure do move fast, don't you?" Olivia said, flashing her badge.

The young man looked perplexed. "Excuse me?"

"Detective Stabler and Benson." Elliot pointed himself and then Olivia. "We're here to talk to you about Anna Levis."

Stephen paled and nodded. "Okay. Follow me?" He motioned toward the Detectives, who agreed.

He walked briskly ahead of them into the back of the floor, to a small office. He let them in and closed the door, motioning them to take a seat on the two chairs in front of his desk. Once he sat down he cleared his throat. "Mr. Platts told me about what happened...but I don't know how I can be of much help." He spoke to both of them, but had his eyes trained on Olivia, taking in her form.

Olivia glared at him. Elliot seemed to notice too. "Well, you can start by telling us when you last spoke to Mrs. Levis."

"Uh..." Stephen expelled a long breath, relaxing back into his chair. "Last night at my party." He smiled as his eyes glazed over. "She had this nice blouse on...really accentuated her figure." He looked at Olivia again, and she inwardly gagged.

"What did you talk about?" Elliot asked more forcefully than he should have. Truthfully, he was getting tired of the way Stephen was undressing Olivia with his eyes.

It seemed to snap Stephen out of it. "I commented on her outfit, we flirted a little, I asked her out."

"And what was her response?" Olivia asked.

Stephen shrugged. "She told me she'd think about it. I figured that was just her playing hard to get. I don't mind it...I like a little chase every now and then." He looked at Olivia again.

_Ugh_. "And did you see Ms. Levis after the party?"

Stephen shook his head. "No. She left with her friend Susan." He suddenly sat up. "Look, I have four manuscripts to read through so..."

The detectives stood. Elliot took a card out and tossed it on Stephen's desk. "If you can think of anything else, call."

Olivia walked out first, and Elliot caught Stephen checking her out from behind. He bristled, stepping in front of Stephen's gaze. "We appreciate your time."

Stephen smiled and nodded. "You're welcome."

Then, they left.

As they stood in the elevator, Olivia sighed. "Well, that was completely useless."

Elliot shrugged. "We've run out of leads."

"So, I guess we go back to the precinct...see if we missed anything." _Hopefully Munch and Tutola got something._

"So...are you going to call your date back or what?"

Olivia tossed Elliot a smug look. "Yes...ass." She shoved into Elliot, who laughed. The elevator opened in the lobby and they walked out, passing a few people on the way.

"Are you going to tell me who it is or what?"

Olivia shrugged. "I have to think about it."

"Fine, don't tell me. Just call them."

Olivia whipped out her phone, glaring playfully at her partner.

Casey answered almost immediately. "Novak."

"Hey--"

"Oh, hello again." _Calling to cancel?_ "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"About our date? It's back on for 6:30." Olivia smiled and lowered her head, instinctively hiding it.

_Yes, Yes, Yes!!!_ Casey's smile was so wide her mouth began to hurt, but she tried to keep the eagerness out of her voice. "Oh really? Why the sudden change?"

"My partner offered to take a double shift."

_Remind me to tell Elliot I love him_. "Oh...how nice of him."

"Yeah, it is." Olivia said, and shoved Elliot playfully. He smiled brightly, as if knowing that he was just complimented.

Casey was about to answer when a fellow attorney knocked. "Casey, you got a minute?"

Casey put a finger up. "I have to go, I'll see you tonight though."

"Can't wait." Olivia answered. "Bye." Then, she hung up.

"Am I ever going to find out who this date is?" Elliot asked as they got into the car.

"Shut up." Olivia sighed, shaking her head.

------------------------------------

Fin rolled his eyes and looked down three flight landings at his partner. "Will you move your slow bony ass?"

"Do not rush an old man Tutuola." Munch yelled up, grunting. "My sciatic is killing me."

"You are such a geezer, you know that?" Fin shook his head disapprovingly. "Sciatic...you need a walker."

"Seventh floor with no elevator. Who lives here...L.A. Fitness employees?"

Fin waved him off, heading to Jason Miles' apartment door. Before reached the door, it opened and a young man stepped out. He was dressed like a bible salesman. Black pants and shoes, a white shirt, black tie, black jacket... He locked the door behind him, not paying attention to Fin. "Jason Miles." Fin called out, and Jason looked up. He seemed frightened.

"Yes?" He expelled in a shaky breath.

Fin flashed his badge and walked closer to the man. "I'm Detective Tutuola--"

At the mention of "Detective," Jason bolted, pushing past Fin with such force that he knocked him sideways into the hallway wall.

"HEY!" Fin shouted, quickly regaining his balance. "Stop!"

Jason ran down the stairs, jumping down the bottom four on each landing. Fin followed, but knew that Munch was still down there. "Police, stop!"

Jason hit the fourth floor and stopped dead in his tracks. Munch had his gun out and was pointing it right in his direction. "Surprise." Fin grabbed Jason and threw him up against the wall. "I'm not so useless after all." Munch said, keeping his gun trained on Miles.

"I never said you were useless." Fin countered. "I only said you were slow. Spread 'em." He ordered and Jason did.

"Listen, whatever you think I did--" Jason began to stutter as Fin frisked him.

"Jason Miles, you are under arrest--" Munch began, but Fin getting up stopped him.

"Well, looky here." Fin said, pulling a large knife with a serrated edge from a casing attached to Jason's leg. "What does this look like to you?" Fin tossed the knife to Munch and pulled Jason's arm down to cuff him.

"Looks like a hunting knife." Munch said, examining the weapon as he put his gun back into his holster.

"It's not what you think!" Jason shouted desperately, his face pressed up against the wall.

"Well if it isn't, why did you run?" Fin argued, pulling Jason along. "Let's go."

Munch nodded, reading Jason his rights as they left.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Hey, hope you like this chapter...it has a lot of interrogation stuff...which I'm pretty sure I've gotten completely wrong, but eh...whattaya gonna do, right? And there's a slight Casey/Olivia teaser...because I'm wicked like that.**_

_**I don't know about anyone else, but "Pushing Dasies" has became my favorite new show. It's so quirky I love it, but I'm trying not to get too attached because quirky shows almost never last.**_

_**On with the chapter!**_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing affiliated with any "Law and Order" show.

**Chapter 6**

Elliot and Olivia entered the squad room disheartened. Cragen opened the door to his office and stepped out. "Any new leads?"

Olivia shook her head. "All we know is that Anna had a fight with her girlfriend Susan Kellerman last night at Susan's apartment, left, and was attacked."

Elliot threw his coat down on his desk chair. "Fin and Munch have any luck?"

Cragen nodded. "They're in with a suspect right now. Apparently this guy used to harass Anna back in college." Cragen started for his office with Elliot and Olivia in tow.

"Yeah? Is he talking?"

Cragen shook his head. "No...but he hasn't lawyered up yet. I called Novak, and filled her in on the whole thing. She should be here any minute."

At the mention of Casey's name, Olivia's stomach fluttered, in both a good and bad way. Good because she would see Casey sooner than she thought, and bad because she wasn't sure whether to hide the fact that she and Casey were going out later that evening. _Listen, Benson, just focus on your job and everything will be okay._

They stood, watching through the mirror as Munch and Fin toyed with Jason, who sat with his head in his hands, not saying a word.

----------------------------

"You a hunter, Jason?" Fin asked, leaning on the table, almost above Jason, who hadn't removed his head from his hands since he sat down. "What do you think partner? He look like a hunter to you?"

"I dunno." Munch answered, sitting on a chair beside Jason, looking completely relaxed. "He doesn't strike me as the type to stalk and kill animals...young women on the other hand--"

At this, Jason's head snapped up. "I didn't kill Anna!" He was pale and sweating.

"Yeah, well we'll see about that when the lab comes back with the results." Fin threatened.

"W-what results?" Jason stammered, looking from Fin to Munch and back again.

Munch smirked. "The funny thing about blood, Jason, is that it doesn't wash off as easily as you think. Sure, you can try to get it off the blade, but it will show up somewhere else."

"Yeah, like the tiny crack where the handle and blade meet." Fin stated.

"Or on the handle itself, especially if it's wrapped...which luckily enough, yours is." Munch added.

"Or in the case, which is usually the first place the knife goes back to when it's been wiped off."

Jason closed his eyes, putting his clasped hands to his mouth and began to mumble a prayer. "God help me..."

Fin shook his head. "Huh, God ain't gonna help you now. He don't take too kindly to men who rape and kill young women."

"I didn't rape or kill anyone!" Jason shouted, though it almost came out in a strangled sob.

-------------------------------

Cragen, Elliot and Olivia watched the interrogation intensely, hoping that John and Fin would get the guy to crack before he decided he needed a lawyer. There was a knock and only Olivia turned, knowing full well who it would be.

It was Casey, who immediately met Olivia's gaze, holding it. "Hey, what've we got here?"

Cragen turned at the sound of Casey's voice. "John and Fin are interrogating a suspect. Jason Miles."

Only when Olivia's gaze shifted did Casey turn her attention to Don. "Do we have anything on him?"

"They found a knife that matches the weapon of interest on Jason. The lab's testing it now."

"Anything else?"

"He assaulted Fin."

"Well, that should be enough to hold him." Casey shrugged, stealing glances at Olivia who hadn't said a word yet. "He exercise his right to an attorney yet?"

Cragen shook his head. "Not yet."

Casey moved up to the window next to Olivia and crossed her arms. She stood so close she could feel Olivia's elbow gently brushing up against her own. Olivia glanced sideways at her and slightly grinned for a second. "Hey," she mouthed and Casey winked. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

Casey felt her insides go warm. _Focus Novak!_ She expelled a sigh through her nose. "Let's see what we have."

Someone called the Captain from the room, and Cragen excused himself, leaving Olivia, Elliot and Casey to watch.

----------------------------------

"We had a chat with a few people down at Pace University, and they seem to think otherwise." Munch didn't need to tell Jason that only one guy fingered him. _Let him think a whole bunch._ "They say you constantly harassed Anna Levis because of the stories she wrote."

"They were disgusting and unnatural!" Jason shouted. "Stories of women falling in love with one another, sharing a bed...they were sick and perverted."

"So you followed her from class to class, threatening her with the damning fires of hell?" Munch asked.

"And wrote derogatory words on her apartment building." Fin accused.

"I didn't do that." Jason yelled through gritted teeth. "Look, yes, I followed her...yes I harassed her, but I stopped. I learned that there was no point to it. She still wrote those horrible stories, and the college didn't seem to care...so I stopped wasting my time and started to pray for her instead."

"Or maybe you decided killing her would be better. Maybe even save her soul?" Fin countered.

Jason shook his head wildly. "NO!"

Just then, Cragen opened the door and motioned for Fin to step out. Munch nodded in the affirmative and continued with questioning while Fin left.

"Why do you carry a hunting knife?" Munch asked. "It's a little early in the season."

"I carry it for protection. I've been mugged twice. I-I've never used it...but I have it." Jason looked down, a clear sign that he was lying.

"You report these so-called 'muggings' to the police?"

"Once...they didn't do anything about it." Jason spat, sneering at Munch.

A second later, Fin returned. "You sure you've never used your knife?"

Jason looked at Fin and paled further, but remained silent.

"Because the lab just called. There are traces of human blood on that knife. Now all we have to do is match it with Anna's D.N.A. and you're in jail for the rest of your miserable life."

Tears welled in the young man's eyes.

--------------------------------

Cragen turned to Elliot and Olivia. "Go down to Jason's apartment, see what you can find." He then looked at Casey. "You want to stay a while, just in case he decides to get a lawyer?"

"Sure." Casey said, looking past Don to Olivia, who gave her a small smile from the corner of her mouth and raised her eyebrows before turning to leave. She turned back to the glass, watching Munch and Fin work their magic.

--------------------------------

"So, how'd you do it?" Fin started, leaning against one of the walls, crossing his arms against his chest. ⌠You come up behind her, catch her off guard so she didn't even have a chance to fight back?"

"NO!" Jason yelled.

"Come on Jason," Munch egged on. "Don't be shy."

Jason looked at Munch with so much distain it made the detective smile. He could see the anger and frustration burning in the young man's eyes. And they held their gaze for what seemed like ages, swimming in the tense silence of the room.

Suddenly, however, the man's eyes cleared, and even brightened a little, as if something had gone off in his head.

Jason looked from Munch to Fin and spoke softly...calmly...

"I think I want a lawyer now."

_Shit._

-------------------------------

Don shook his head and Casey sighed. "Well, that was fun while it lasted."

Don knocked on the glass and both Detectives excused themselves.

"That was like squeezing juice out of a brick." Munch said, rubbing his forehead.

"Kid's like a clam. Sealed tight." Fin added, frustrated.

"I'm going to make a call, see if he's telling the truth about that mugging." Munch said and left.

"I guess I'll get the Public Defender." Fin grumbled, leaving as well.

-----------------------

Olivia walked into the one bedroom that Jason Miles' three-room apartment had and sighed. "Nothing in the kitchen or living room. You find anything?"

A Forensics team was walking throughout the house, checking for fluids, but they had not reached the bedroom yet.

Elliot, who had been sifting through some papers on the desk in Jason's bedroom, shook his head. "No...kid lives the 'humble' life," He lifted a paycheck stub for Olivia to see. "Even if he doesn't have to."

His last paycheck was for nearly five thousand dollars. Olivia whistled. "Jesus...what's he doing here?"

"The Lord's work." Elliot answered flatly, showing Olivia a stack of pamphlets on Jason's desk, which were probably passed out by Jason to people on the street. "I also found a shoebox full of receipts from his local parish. Jason was a big donor over there. Last one I looked at was for three thou."

Olivia looked around the bedroom. It was plain, very low-key. There was one full-sized bed, covered by a navy blue comforter and one pillow. To the left of it was Jason's desk, where Elliot was still looking. To the right a small lamp table with a reading lamp, an old-fashioned alarm clock, and a Bible on top. Right in front of the bed was the closet, and off on the right wall a small window covered by a simple white curtain. The rest of the apartment was the same. The "bare essentials" and not much else. He didn't even own a television. "How much you wanna bet he's never looked past the cover of an IKEA catalogue?" Olivia quipped.

"Or anything outside of the Salvation Army? Everything here is second hand, right down to the mattress." Elliot mumbled, looking over receipts.

"See, now that's just about the one thing I would never consider getting second-hand." Olivia said as she opened the closet. "Have you been in here yet?" She asked, looking over the wardrobe.

"No. Anything interesting?"

"Just the fact that Jason's wardrobe is all the same." All hung neatly and in order. Six white shirts, six black jackets, six black pants, six pairs of black shoes, and six black ties. Olivia guessed the seventh of everything was on Jason at the moment. "Wow...he really knows how to spice up the wardrobe." Olivia said, and Elliot turned around briefly to look. As she took the clothes off the hanger and threw them on the bed, she wondered if Jason would burn them for being touched by another person. Granted, she had latex gloves on, but Olivia was sure that Jason would go crazy. If he were here, he'd probably be shouting. A smile graced Olivia lips at that thought of seeing him squirm. She knocked on the walls and ran her hands against them, checking for alterations. She found none. She looked up at the ceiling, nothing there either.

"There's nothing in here." Olivia stated, exiting the closet. "But he had some time...he could've stashed the clothes anywhere...or threw them out." As she looked at the clothes strewn about the bed, Olivia thought back to the night at the crime scene. The witnesses saw a person in a hooded jacket. None of Jason's jackets had hoods...unless Jason had casual attire hidden somewhere else, which Olivia severely doubted. And she doubted his jackets, which seemed to be made of the same material as a windbreaker, were a cotton blend. "I don't think this is the guy."

Elliot nodded. "I don't think so either, but the fact is there is human blood on that knife...and if Jason didn't kill Anna well, he certainly hurt someone."

Olivia kneeled down and looked under the bed, which was held about six inches off the ground by a frame. It was clean, completely clean. _Not even a friggen dust bunny_. "Yeah, but we have no idea who, why, or when this took place." As she stood, she walked over to the lamp table and opened the single drawer it had. "For all we know, he could've been defending himself during one of his alleged muggings."

"That's true."

Suddenly, a forensics examiner entered the bedroom. "Detectives?" Both Elliot and Olivia looked up. "We got something."

The detectives followed the examiner to the bathroom, where another examiner was holding a light to the middle of the sink. There were splatter marks and a nice sized ring around the drain. "Blood?" Olivia asked, and the examiner nodded.

"Not fresh though."

_I didn't think so._ Olivia nodded. "Let me call Fin, tell him what we know. Maybe he can get Miles to tell him exactly what happened."

Elliot nodded. "This means though, that we've got next to nothing now."

"Next to nothing now?" Olivia's eyebrows raised. "What, you the poster boy for alliteration now?" She tried to joke despite the cruel reality of her partner's statement.

Elliot only smiled and continued to talk to the forensics examiner.

---------------------------------

Fin thanked Olivia and hung up just as Munch and Cragen approached him. "Jason's story checks out. He filed a report on a mugging eight months ago. Jason was walking home from the bank when a man jumped on top of him and took his wallet. The case is still 'open.'" Munch rolled his eyes at the word, meaning that the police weren't even bothering anymore.

"And the lab called." Cragen said almost immediately after John stopped. "The blood on the knife doesn't match Anna's."

_Damn_. Fin expelled his breath in one long sigh. "That means there's someone else's blood on that knife...which means a new case all together."

"Unless you can get Jason to tell us what happened." Cragen stated.

"This is some bull shit." Fin grumbled, grabbing a legal pad and a pen as he stormed toward the interrogation room.

"He's in for it now." Munch said to Cragen who only watched Fin's retreating form.

Casey went to ask Fin if she could be of any assistance, but he quickly shook his head and flew into the room.

--------------------------------------------------

Fin rushed into the interrogation room and slammed the door behind him, making Jason jump. His public defender, Martin Hopkins, jumped as well, momentarily surprised.

"Listen, you are going to tell me why someone's blood is on the knife and you're going to tell me now, or we're booking you for Anna's murder and see what a jury thinks."

Hopkins laughed. "You don't have to say a word Jason. You have nothing detective; if you did, Jason would already be in a cell, wouldn't he?"

Jason looked nervously from his attorney to Fin and back again.

Fin shrugged, squinting maliciously at the lawyer. "Fine...don't say nothing." He trained his best judgmental gaze on Jason. "But you know, whatever you did, God won't forgive you for."

A tear escaped Jason's eye and slid down his cheek.

"Oh, this is ridiculous." Hopkins stated, standing. "And way out of line Detective. Let's go Jason."

"Thou shalt not kill...remember?"

"That is enough Detective." Hopkins warned and put a hand on Jason's shoulder, who hadn't moved.

"Stop." Jason whispered hoarsely. "Stop. I'll tell you what happened."

Hopkins shook his head. "Jason, you don't have to say a word--"

"No, I do! I've been living with it for too long."

"I severely advise against it--"

"Forget it." Jason nearly sobbed. "I don't want you any more."

Hopkins looked at Fin, who wanted nothing more than to throw the lawyer from the room. "Fine." And with that, he was gone.

Fin sat down directly across from Jason and pushed the legal pad toward him. "Start talking."

"About four months ago...I-I was walking home from church. T-this man came out of an alley and attacked me! Threw me against the wall, demanded money. I-I..." Jason sighed. "I was already mugged...twice, and the police did nothing. I-I know it's wrong, but I couldn't go through it again."

"So you used the knife you bought for protection."

"I swear, I didn't kill anyone. I only cut his arm. He ran...I went home, washed the knife off...threw out my clothes and prayed. And prayed...and prayed...for God to forgive me." A few more tears rolled down Jason's cheeks. "And I thought he had, until you showed up."

"Listen, Jason, I'll talk to the prosecutor about dropping the assault charges...but you've got to write down everything you just said...and we've also got a problem. Without the guy that mugged you, we can't prove that all you did was defend yourself." Fin made sure Jason understood what he meant. When Jason nodded, Fin continued. "I'll have an officer come in and take your statement. Hopefully we can find your attacker." Fin stood. "You tell the officer all the information you can remember. Day, time, location, description...everything you can remember, all right?"

Jason nodded, wiping his eyes, knowing full well he wasn't out of the woods yet. "Okay."

"And you might wanna rethink that lawyer." Then, Fin left.

Cragen shook his head. "Back to square one."

To Be Continued...

_**Author's Note: CO is on the way...I promise!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: I promised Casey/Olivia and when I make a promise I intend to keep it. I hope it delivers.**_

_**Thanks again for reading. Special thanks to those who review. I run on reviews. I swear. Extra special thanks to "Babes." You keep me going. wink**_

_**Have you ever heard a song that seems to crazy glue itself to your brain? And the most unlikely of songs at that? I mean, one that you never really enjoyed before, but now you can't function properly until you've heard the song and that's that? That happened to me today. I was driving and heard the tail end of "Sister Golden Hair" by America and let me tell you, that song would not leave my head for the rest of the day! The thing is that I never really liked that song, but it just stuck to my brain and I couldn't get it out of my head...so I downloaded it for 99 cents and now I'm the owner of a song I probably won't listen to more than once. **_

_**Like Munch...I detect a conspiracy.**_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing affiliated with any "Law and Order" show.

**Chapter 7**

6:45 p.m.

Elliot Stabler looked at his wristwatch and then back at his partner, who was reading and rereading witness statements, forensic evidence findings, and interview notes taken on Anna Levis. He coughed and she looked up. "You're late."

"Hmmm?" Olivia questioned, clearly confused.

"Fifteen minutes late..." Elliot continued, and suddenly his partner understood.

"Shit!" She hissed, slamming the file shut and jumping up. "You still okay with taking a double?" She asked hurriedly while grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair.

Elliot laughed and sat back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head. "Of course I am. Have fun."

Olivia smiled as she jogged out of the precinct, picking up pace as she reached the hallway, hoping Casey hadn't given up hope yet.

Fin watched Olivia run out and turned to Elliot, handing him a cup of coffee. "Where's she off to?"

"She's late." Elliot answered simply.

Fin nodded, though he wasn't exactly sure why.

----------------------------------

"You've reached the office of Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak. I am unable to take your call at this time, but if you leave your name, number, and a brief message, I will get back to you shortly. Thank you."

**Beep.**

"Casey, its Olivia. **Pant** Please don't tell me you've left because I'm running...**breathless pant** I'm running to your office from my car...**pant** which I had to park five blocks away...**gasp, pant** because there was no parking...**pant**...I know I'm late. **pant** I'm sorry. I'll be there soon...**pant** I'm sorry."

------------------------------------

6:59 p.m.

Olivia took the stairs two at a time to reach Casey's office floor, throwing open the stairwell door like a lunatic. Luckily, the floor wasn't too crowded. Olivia jogged quickly toward Casey's door, her heart dropping when she saw it was closed.

_Damn...Fuck...Shit_. "Shit." She echoed her own thought, struggling to regulate her breathing. Once she had calmed down enough, she smoothed out her clothing and tried her best to fix her hair. Despite knowing the A.D.A. wouldn't had minded her appearance, Olivia at least wanted to look presentable for their date...if there still was one. Hesitantly, she placed a hand on the doorknob, closing her eyes for a moment to wish. _Please be in there_. With one swift twist of the knob, Olivia opened the door and entered, ready to spew a stream of apologies.

She was greeted by an empty office.

"Fuck." She expelled breathlessly. _You blew it_. Disheartened and angry with herself, Olivia stepped out, nearly slamming the door behind her, and instantly connected with another body, sending her sideways into the doorframe. There was a moment of blurred chaos before Olivia recognized a swirl of light red hair...and her heart soared. "HE--Hey."

Casey regained steady footing, nearly dropping the folder full of papers she had in her hand. "Jesus Liv, I'm sorry." She looked at her watch. "I had an unscheduled emergency meeting with the D.A. How long have you been waiting?"

Olivia smiled brightly. "Not long at all. Is everything okay?"

Casey waved Olivia's concern away. "Yeah, there was just some missing paperwork on the Jackson case that the clerk misplaced. We found it though."

"Oh...Are you ready to go?"

Casey nodded, smiling. "Yes. Just let me put these papers in there and lock up. Okay?"

"Absolutely." Olivia opened the door and stepped aside, allowing Casey to enter before her.

"Thanks." Casey whispered, winking as she passed the brunette by.

Suddenly the nerves Olivia hadn't been aware of made themselves known. _What if I make a fool of myself? What if Casey doesn't want to go out with me again? What if things become weird?_ Olivia had known Casey for years now, but only as a co-worker and friend, not as a romantic possibility. What if Casey didn't like her outside of the office? What if she found her boring? Olivia wasn't sure what she would do if Casey realized going out was a big mistake, especially now that Olivia herself was so excited about it

Casey straightened up her desk and was about to turn to her date when she noticed that she had a message. She picked up the phone, her back still turned to Olivia and listened to the breathless desperate message that was left on her machine, smiling. _At least now, I'm sure that she wants this as much as I do._ She turned to the Detective, about to comment on the message, when she saw that Olivia's eyes were closed.

Olivia had decided to close her eyes and take a few deep breaths while Casey was distracted, hoping to calm herself before the other woman took notice. _Okay, calm down Benson. Take it one step at a time, okay? One step at a time._ She opened her eyes to find Casey standing in front of her, jacket in hand, looking amused. _Busted._

"You okay?" The red-head asked, her tone a mixture of concerned mocking.

"Fine. Just a little-"

"Nervous." Casey finished for Olivia.

_Yes, nervous! Hesitant...anxious even...and yet...also exited and completely willing._ "Yeah, a little."

Casey nodded. "Honestly, me too. But let's just take it one step at a time, okay?"

Olivia smiled. _You read my mind._ "Okay."

Satisfied, Casey looped an arm around Olivia's. "So, Detective, where are you taking me this evening? I'm sure you've heard that I'm not a cheap date."

Olivia thought for a moment before answering. "How do you feel about the McDonald's up on Broadway? I hear their bathrooms are really clean--" Olivia was cut off by a playful swat to her arm, and laughed.

---------------------------------

Their "official" date began in a quaint, romantic Italian restaurant in the village called "Bella Amore." It was small inside, and dark; the only forms of lighting were dimmed ceiling fixtures and candles. The walls were a dark wood, with a few tasteful pictures hung strategically on the walls. The tables were covered by deep maroon tablecloths and the chairs seemed to be made of the same dark wood as the walls. The atmosphere was elegant, quiet, and intimate.

The host, a small, middle-aged Italian man with a polite disposition showed the women to their table in the corner of the restaurant, away from other diners, and Olivia ordered a nice red wine to start.

Casey was surprised to say the least. "How did you find this place?"

Olivia inhaled a deep breath of air, looking down. "Years ago, when I was just starting out, I used to come here all the time. I'd sit at the bar in the front and have a few drinks and...fantasize about the person I'd bring here." She looked up at Casey, smiling softly. "It couldn't be just anybody though...it had to be someone special." She reached across the table and took hold of Casey's hand, squeezing it softly, hoping Casey understood.

Casey felt herself blush. Olivia was never one for romantics, so it warmed Casey's heart that Olivia had gone to such lengths. And for once in all the time Olivia had known her, Casey Novak was speechless.

An old waiter appeared with the bottle of wine, smiling broadly as he poured two glasses. "Would you like to hear tonight's specials?"

---------------------------------

As they ate, their conversation was casual, flirty, and light, and each woman had not felt as comfortable as they had in a while. Olivia found herself truly enjoying the date, the nerves of before forgotten. The surprisingly pleased detective found something alluring about Casey Novak. There was something about the red-head that made Olivia want to tell her everything. It happened once, years ago, when she blurted out to Casey about her mother's drinking problems. Granted, the conversation came up because of a case that startlingly paralleled her past, but Olivia had never spoken to anyone else about her mother in that way. That night in the bar, after that conversation, Olivia knew she and Casey were meant to be something more than co-workers, but she didn't know exactly what that "something more" was...until tonight.

Casey, meanwhile, enjoyed getting to know Olivia outside of the job. And it was nice. There were things that crossed over, of course, like the fact that Olivia was kind, caring, attentive, and decidedly soft-spoken despite her tough exterior. But there were things that Casey had never known, like the fact that Olivia spoke three other languages: Hungarian, French and Italian. Or that she was a music lover. And even though she was learning a lot more than she had bargained for, Casey was sure it was only the tip of the iceberg.

Their dinner plates were cleared and they were waiting for dessert, both women on their third glass of wine, when Casey spoke up. "So, what's your story? I mean, are you fully gay, bi? What?"

Olivia took a moment to put her situation into words. "I guess...for all intensive purposes...you could say that I'm bisexual." Casey nodded, but Olivia wasn't finished. "But I prefer women. I've been with men before, and believe it or not, have had relationships. But they've never lasted as long as my relationships with women...and they were never as emotionally connected either. What about you?"

Casey sat back. "Uh...bisexual. I don't really have a preference though. I care more about the person, not the gender." She met Olivia's gaze, her emerald eyes flickering in the candlelight.

"Hmm...good to know." Olivia smiled flirtaceously.

Soon, their dinner was over, and Olivia decided to foot the bill. Casey had wanted to split it, but Olivia wouldn't hear it. "You can pay next time."

Casey raised her eyebrows teasingly. "There's going to be a next time?"

"I should hope so." Olivia answered, offering her hand to Casey as she stood.

Casey took it, feeling heat rush from their connected limbs throughout her entire body. _Wow._ She could feel her pulse quicken; could hear her heartbeat in her ears...could feel the excited thumping as it beat against her chest.

Olivia held on to Casey's hand all the way to the car, which was a five minute walk from the restaurant. Earlier, Casey cursed the lack of closer parking. Now she wished they had parked a mile away, if it meant Olivia's hand staying intertwined with her own.

"So...tell me something you've always wanted to do, but have never done."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, looking at Casey in bemusment.

"I mean...I've never been to the top of the Statue of Liberty, but I've always wanted to go, just never had the time."

"I'm sure you're not alone there. I don't think most New Yorkers have ever been to the Statue of Liberty."

"Does that mean you've never been there either?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, I have. Tenth grade field trip...all the way to the top. Hundreds of stairs."

Casey laughed. "Okay. What haven't you done then?"

Olivia was silent for a few moments, wondering. "Hmm...I've never been to Coney Island."

"What?!" Casey exclaimed, surprised. "Never?"

"Why is it so surprising that I've never been to Coney Island? You've never been to the Statue of Liberty."

"Oh those are two totally different things. I mean, you have to take a boat to get to the Statue of Liberty and it's not so much fun as it is educational, but Coney Island...that's fun...and only a train ride away."

Olivia started to protest, but the look in Casey's eye made her pause. "What?"

"I think I just figured out what our second date is going to be." The A.D.A. smiled, seemingly proud of herself.

"That's nice. I take you to a fine Italian restaurant for dinner and you're going to take me to an amusement park."

"Not just any amusement park, Liv, a historical landmark."

"And the Statue of Liberty is what?"

"A statue...not an amusement park. I mean, you haven't really lived until you've ridden the Cyclone. And Coney Island is closing Liv, so you absolutely have to go." Casey's eyes twinkled with delight. "Come on Liv. I'll buy you a Nathan's Hot Dog. That alone should seal the deal."

"Well now that I know I'm getting dinner out of it--" Olivia deadpanned, making Casey laugh. "Fine. Next date: Coney Island."

"Excellent."

--------------------------

Olivia parked the car in front of Casey's apartment building, jumping out and running around the car to let Casey out, treating her like a lady. "Why thank you Detective." Casey said, holding Olivia's hand as she exited the car, but not breaking the hold as they walked to the building doors. "I had a really nice time tonight."

Olivia nodded. "Me too. Let's not wait too long to do it again."

"How does Saturday sound?"

It being Wednesday evening, Saturday sounded too far away, but Olivia agreed. "Saturday sounds great." She squeezed Casey's hand, swinging it ever slightly, biting her lip.

"Well...good night." Casey started, her eyes boring heavily into Olivia's.

Olivia nodded that ever-so-slight nod she was so good at, and leaned forward, slightly brushing her lips against Casey's. She was about to pull back when Casey wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in, connecting their lips once again in a fiery and intense passionate kiss that lasted several seconds. At the contact, Olivia felt the warmth spread from her mouth throughout her body, reaching to her very core, igniting it. Casey felt her breath hitch and her heart skip. Surroundings melted away, the infamous sounds of the city were silent. All Casey heard was her rapid heartbeat, all she felt was the heat radiating from the detective's mouth, mixing with her own.

They finally broke when oxygen was spent, leaving them breathless but content. And even though their lips had parted, Casey kept her hold firmly around Olivia's waist, keeping her close. Olivia moved a strand of hair behind Casey's ear, tracing her jaw line with her finger. "Invite me upstairs." She whispered, her voice hoarse with unspoken desire.

Casey shook her head, a devilish smile gracing her features. "I'd love to, but I won't." She whispered back, finally releasing her grip and backing toward her door. "I never put out on the first date."

Casey tried to leave, but Olivia still held her hand and soon they were standing feet apart, their arms outstretched as if desperate to keep the connection. "Even if the date went well?" Olivia asked, the underlying intent marring the levity of the question.

Reluctantly, Casey let go of Olivia's hand, watching as it smacked against the brunette's thigh in disappointment. "Especially if the date went well." Then, she turned and walked into her building. "See you tomorrow."

Olivia stood there allowing a smile to grace her features. "Night Case."

She waited until she saw Casey enter the elevator to leave, her smile staying with her for the rest of the night.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Heya, sorry for the delay. I've been busy writing my thesis for college, and I also hurt my hand (not writing my thesis though, lol) and then I got this flu bug that didn't go away. But I'm back now. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Things are going to move a little faster, I think, after this one.**_

_**New Song Discovery (for me anyway): "Shadowplay" by The Killers is awesome. Yes, yes, I know, it's only a cover of a Joy Division original, but I like The Killers' version so much more. Check it out.**_

_**P.S. Babes... Mwah!**_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing affiliated with any "Law and Order" show.

**Chapter 8**

5:29 a.m.

_Darkness. There was darkness...and pain. There was pain. She was cold, shivering, but sweating. She could feel something flowing from her body...something warm. The heat was leaving her. Draining...leaving her weak. There was noise. It was faint, fading in and out of the darkness. And suddenly, warmth. On her face. She could feel it. It was holding her. The noise turned to shouting and then back to nothing._

_"...with me. Stay..." _

Olivia awoke with a start, hearing the shrill beeping of her alarm. Groaning, she slammed the "off" switch and sat up slowly, the dream still fogging her mind. _Weird dream...well, at least you got a full night's sleep this time._ She tossed her legs over the side of her bed, her feet touching the frozen hardwood floor, waking her up a little. Running a hand through her touseled hair, Olivia closed her eyes and thought back to the night before.

To her date with Casey.

She smiled, that feeling of contentment she had all last night filling her again. She felt her lips curve into a smile and welcomed it. It had been so long since a date brought a smile to her face that she had no choice but to feel happy. And though she was habitually apprehensive, the feeling of hope for better things to come overwhelmed her, motivating her to get up and move.

Olivia had made a promise to Casey that she hadn't really fulfilled. She moved faster than usual hoping to give herself enough time to make good on that promise.

-----------------------------

The contentment that had filled Olivia had also found its way into Casey's being, giving everything a new and brighter glow. The morning coffee was better...the shower warmer...her toothpaste mintier. Her outfit looked nicer, her hair was more manageable. Everything seemed to fall into place. Casey credited her sunny outlook on the date last night and rightfully so, because she had a wonderful and amazing time. She couldn't wait for it to happen again. She thought ahead to Saturday and Coney Island, plans formulating in her head. She hadn't been to Coney Island in years; it would be nice to share one of her favorite places with Olivia, as Olivia had done with her last night.

She floated to the living room and picked up her briefcase, wondering if she should ride her bike to work or just take a cab when suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Guess who?" Came the reply from a familiar and very welcome voice on the other side of Casey's door.

If possible, Casey smiled wider and walked to the door, opening it. Olivia was standing on the other side, matching Casey's smile, holding a brown paper bag in one hand and two steaming cups of coffee in the other. "Good morning." Olivia leaned forward and kissed Casey on the cheek chastely.

"Copy cat." Casey answered, grabbing the teetering coffee cups from Olivia's loosening grasp. She closed her apartment door behind her and locked it, leaving them in the hallway.

"Well, as I recall, you only went to my apartment with coffee. I've come to your apartment with coffee and bagels. Considering I didn't make it up to you last night, as promised, I figured I'd do you one better."

Casey playfully rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll let you off the hook, but only because you brought bagels." They strolled down the hallway to the apartment elevators, Casey checking her watch. They wouldn't have time to stop and eat. "So...where are we eating these exactly?"

"In my car." Olivia said. "I know you have to get to work. I'm driving you there."

They stepped into the elevator and Casey pressed the lobby button, smiling when no one else entered. When the doors closed, and the elevator began to move, Casey struck. Careful to keep the coffee steady, she turned and kissed Olivia on the mouth, hard. Olivia, though initially surprised, welcomed it, kissing back with equal passionate force.

A bell sounded, signaling that their journey was complete, and just before the doors opened Casey pulled away. Olivia was breathless, and blushing, making Casey smirk. "That, Detective, is a good morning kiss." She stated matter-of-factly before exiting the elevator, leaving Olivia to collect herself.

"Yes Ma'me..." Olivia whispered, staggering happily out.

-----------------------------

Olivia strolled into the squad room, trying her best not to look as happy as she felt. Her lips were still tingling from the mini make-out session she and Casey had in her car just before she dropped Casey off. She hoped they didn't look swollen. The last thing she needed was playful ribbing and prying from the guys.

But, that's what she was going to get.

"My, my, my...look whose got a skip in her step this morning?" Elliot stated loudly as Olivia walked toward her desk.

"Shut up." She chuckled, pushing his shoulder as she walked by him, shaking her head. She wasn't going to let teasing ruin her mood.

"We can all safely assume, then, that the date went swimmingly?" Munch asked, dipping his tinted glasses down his nose to get a direct look at Olivia, who seemed to be glowing.

Olivia looked at Elliot, her mouth open. "You told them?"

"He sang like a bird." Fin said, walking by Olivia.

"Are you kidding? He sent a mass email to everyone in the unit." Munch added.

"I told a few curious people who wanted to know where you were going in such a hurry." Elliot said, laughing when a crumpled paper ball flew at his head. "Really though, how'd it go?"

Olivia shrugged. "It was fine." She began to sift through the papers on her desk, acting as if she didn't have anything else to say.

"Fine? That's it? Just fine?" Elliot asked, trying to get Olivia to gush. He knew she wouldn't, because that wasn't her, but it was fun teasing her anyway.

"Detective," Munch said, walking over to Olivia's desk, "You were floating about six inches off the ground when you came into the squad room. If that's what a 'fine' date does to you, I'm anxious to see what a 'good' date merits."

"Whatever." Olivia mumbled, moving papers around. She looked up at Elliot. "How'd the double with Fin go?"

Elliot shrugged. "We closed the Millstead case."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, turns out it was the brother-in-law after all."

Olivia nodded. "I knew it. I knew it was him. Who else could it have been?"

"Yeah well he confessed after Fin and I started in on him." Elliot sat back smugly while Munch rolled his eyes.

"Any breakthroughs with the Anna Levis case?"

Elliot shook his head. "Nothing. I was thinking maybe we should go back to the girlfriend's apartment and talk to her again. And maybe talk to that neighbor too."

"Fin and I are going to talk to Anna's sister, see what she has to say." Munch added.

Olivia rolled her eyes. The last thing she needed was to talk to that old woman again, but if it helped, it helped. "Okay. Let's go then."

-----------------------

Elliot and Olivia walked up the stairs to Susan Kellerman's apartment door, and just as they were about to knock, it opened. A petite, crimson-haired woman stepped out, jumping at the sight of the two detectives. "Christ!" She shouted, clutching at her heart in surprise.

Olivia and Elliot exchanged puzzled glances while Olivia flashed her badge. "I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler...is Susan here?"

The woman smiled. "She's in the shower."

After another shared glance, Elliot asked, "And you are?"

"I'm Gina. Is...everything okay? Did you find out who killed Anna?" Gina asked, still standing in the doorway.

"No." Olivia answered quickly, shaking her head, squinting in wonder. "I'm sorry, what's you're last name Gina?"

"Nuniz. So, if you don't have anything, why are you--"

"And what exactly is your relationship with Susan?" Elliot asked, interrupting Gina.

"I'm just and old friend who came to comfort Susan in her time of need." Gina smiled, tilting her head.

"Okay." Olivia exhaled, unsure whether there was more to the story than Gina was letting on. "What can you tell us about Susan and Anna's relationship?"

Gina shrugged. "It was...tumultuous."

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "Interesting description. Care to elaborate?"

Gina moved inside and the detectives followed. She sat down on the couch, lifting a leg up to properly tie her shoe. "They were your typical explosive couple. On again/off again type of stuff. One minute they were ripping each other's heads off, the next they were making-out, ya know?"

Elliot nodded while Olivia took notes. "Do you recall what any of these fights were about?"

"No, there are too many. Their last fight, though, that's happened more than once."

"Explain." Olivia ordered and Gina nodded.

"Susan thought Anna was cheating on her. I'm not surprised. Anna's not exactly the type of girl you can plan a future with...as much as Susan wanted her to be."

"So she wasn't the commitment type." Elliot stated.

Gina nodded again. "Right." The water running in the background stopped, so Gina's voice dropped to a whisper. "Anna was a party girl. She didn't want to be tied down to one person, and I don't blame her. We're young; that kind of stuff we don't have to worry about yet."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Commitmment, life partners, all that shit." Gina said, tensing immediately. "Sorry."

"Forget about it. But Susan, she wanted all that?" Elliot asked, knowing that any moment they were going to be interrupted.

Gina nodded. "Yeah, Susie's really old-fashioned that way. She was in love with Anna; wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. It's a real shame."

_You don't look too broken up about it. Olivia mused, watching Gina's expressionless face_. "So, Gina, how long have you known Anna and Susan?"

Gina laughed. "I've known Susan for like, fifteen years now. I only knew Anna for three. I told Susan though...dating co-workers, that never works out."

Olivia's jaw clenched, though she hadn't meant it to. Before anyone could say anything more, a shaky, low voice interrupted them. "Detectives?"

Gina stood, and Olivia and Elliot turned. Susan was standing before them, her hair dripping wet, in an old t-shirt and a pair of ratty jeans. Her face was sullen, her eyes were red and sunken. She looked completely grief-stricken, confused, and slightly irritated.

"Hello Susan." Olivia greeted softly. "We wanted to ask you a few more questions about that night, if you don't mind."

"I'm gonna go out and get us some breakfast." Gina said, walking to the apartment doors. "I'll be back in a few, okay Sweets?"

Susan nodded, but didn't look in Gina's direction. When Gina left, she plopped down on the couch, closing her eyes and running a hand through her wet hair, sighing heavily. "What do you wanna know?"

Olivia looked at her notepad, over previous notes. "Uh, were you at the office party the night Anna was attacked?"

Susan nodded. "Yeah, Anna and I left together."

"And what time was that?"

"Uh...around ten I suppose."

"Ah-huh. And did you go straight to your apartment?"

Susan shook her head. "No. We stopped and ate at a diner on 48th and Broadway. Jim's." Fresh tears started to pool in her eyes. "It was our diner. We...we ate there all the time."

Both Elliot and Olivia scribbled in their notepads. "And how long were you there for?"

"Uh..." Susan exhaled shakily. "We got there around eleven and got home around...one-thirty...so I say we were there for about two hours or so?"

"Was the diner busy that night?"

Susan shook her head. "No. It was actually kinda dead."

"And did you notice anyone strange, or anyone you thought was staring at you or Anna?"

Susan shook her head again. "No. I don't think so." She exhaled, her breath hitching with emotion.

Olivia nodded slightly. "Okay. Okay." She whispered softly, hoping her voice would calm Susan down. "What about going home. Did you take a cab?"

"No we...there were no cabs. We walked. Anna is..." Susan bit her lip. "She doesn't like to wait. So we walked."

"And when you reached your apartment--" Olivia began, but Susan cut her off.

"Anna told me about Stephen. We argued for the rest of the time. Then, I told her to leave." The tears that had been gathering in Susan's eyes began to fall rapidly, and she placed a hand over her eyes, beginning to sob. "Oh God...if I hadn't..."

Olivia shook her head. "Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known."

Susan nodded, but didn't remove her hand from her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whimpered. "But could you leave now?"

Olivia looked up at Elliot who just shrugged and shook his head. Olivia was certain they weren't going to get anything more out of Susan, so she sighed and stood. "You have my card. Call if you can think of anything, anything at all, okay?"

Susan didn't answer. For the second time, the detectives showed themselves out. Elliot was about to suggest that they knock on the old woman's door, but it opened before he could. _Her timing is amazing._ Olivia thought bitterly to herself.

This time though, instead of hiding behind the door, the woman stepped fully into the hallway and locked her apartment tightly behind her. "Good morning detectives!" She greeted strongly. "Have you any news?"

_Not that it's any of YOUR business but_, "No...Ma'me, we don't." Olivia answered, feeling her irritation grow.

Elliot sensed Olivia's sourness and began to speak. "Would you mind answering a few questions for us?"

"Why of course not." The woman exclaimed, turning toward them. "But, its going to have to be on the move. I'm heading to the grocery store. It's empty this time of morning and I don't want to miss the good sales. Shall we?" She started down the stairs with Elliot and Olivia in tow. "So, what would you like to know?"

"How about your first and last name, Ma'me, for future reference?" Elliot asked as they left the apartment and started walking down the street. The old woman moved quickly for her age. She stood as tall as she could with her hunch, and clutched her hand purse to her chest, as if she knew someone was going to jump out and try to take it at any moment.

"Abernathy Gordon." The woman exclaimed proudly. "My friend's call me Abby. You may call me Mrs. Gordon." She stated, looking right at Olivia, her eyes boring through her.

When she turned away, Olivia rolled her eyes. _Who in the hell does this woman think she is?_ "Mrs. Gordon? Are you married?"

"I was. Edgar died fifteen years ago." Abby stated, glaring at Olivia before turning toward Elliot. "How often do you attend church, young man?"

Elliot chuckled slightly and looked down. "Every Sunday, Ma'me."

"That's what I thought." Abbey stated, proudly. "I can read people like books. You looked like a nice Christian." She smiled at Elliot, and cast a sideways glance at Olivia, but didn't say anything more.

Elliot laughed again, more at the ever-increasing impatience that was crossing Olivia's face than anything else. "Can you tell us what you know about your neighbor, Susan Kellerman?"

"Polite girl, generally quiet...except when she has her...girlfriend over." Abby nearly gagged and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked.

"I noticed that every time that girl came over, they would argue. The fights didn't last very long, but they were loud. Usually the arguments were about infidelity. I know, though, homosexuals are promiscuous. That's how the AIDS came to be."

"Oh really? I thought that when you heard them argue, you turned your television up, Mrs. Gordon." Olivia said, her words covered in venom.

Abby turned sharply toward Olivia, offended. "Sometimes one can't **help** but overhear."

Olivia nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "And did you _overhear_, anything interesting, Mrs. Gordon?"

"No." Abby shot back, and then stopped. "Now if you'll excuse me..." She motioned toward the grocery store across the street.

Elliot sighed and nodded. "Thank you for your time."

"My pleasure." Abby smiled sweetly at Elliot before walking hurridly across the street.

Olivia and Elliot watched her disappear into the store before turning to walk back to their car. "She really is a piece of work." Olivia stated, shaking her head.

"That she is." Elliot laughed, looking at his notebook. "Let's try this Jim's Diner. Maybe there's something there."

"I need coffee anyway." Olivia muttered as they reached the squad car. The happiness from this morning that she so desperately tried to hold on to was leaving her, making her all the more annoyed.

--------------------------------------

Jim's Diner was buzzing with life when Elliot and Olivia entered. It was old, but not run down, and it looked clean. It also seemed to be quite popular with corporate types, seeing as almost everyone in the diner was dressed in some sort of suit. It wasn't a big place. There was a sit-down counter, and about ten booths lined along the wall. There were about ten tables in the center of the floor. That's all that it could possibly fit. The waitresses seemed to move about the place with ease, but Olivia and Elliot found it quite cramped.

After ordering coffee and asking the owner--a man named Kyle, not Jim--who was working late two nights ago, Elliot and Olivia waited for a waitress named Tina, who had just come off her shift and was leaving. Tina, an exhausted-looking, frumpy blonde in her early thirties approached them, her coat folded in her arms. "Kyle said you were looking for me?" Her Brooklyn accent was thick.

"Yeah, I'm Detective Benson, this is Detective Stabler, we're with the Special Victim's Unit in Manhattan."

"Okay." Tina said, confused. "Whattaya need me for?"

"Were you working here Tuesday night around eleven, eleven-thirty?" Elliot inquired. Tina nodded.

Olivia pulled out a picture of Anna and showed it to Tina. "Do you remember serving this woman?"

Tina nodded. "Yeah. I remember her. She comes in here all the time with her girlfriend. They look so sweet together."

"Did you notice them arguing?"

Tina shook her head rapidly. "No, no, no. I've never seen them fight. They're always all lovey-dovey when they come in here. It's nice someone can find that here."

Olivia nodded. "Do you recall anyone else from that night? Anyone you thought was weird or unusual?"

Tina slowly shook her head. "No...I don't."

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked, hoping against hope that they hadn't hit another false lead.

Tina was sure. "It was dead in here on Tuesday. The girls were the only customers I had at that time. There was nobody else there. I'm positive."

Olivia exhaled, trying not to look disappointed. "Okay. Thanks for your time." She stood up with Elliot right behind her.

"Sorry I couldn't help more." Tina called out to them as they left.

Olivia burst through the diner doors, frustrated. Elliot called the precinct to update the captain, the frustration he was feeling evident in his voice. They walked to their car and got in just as Elliot hung up. "Cap said that Munch and Fin's chat with the sister was a wash. She's a freshman up at Buffalo State, hasn't heard from Anna in over a month."

Olivia sighed heavily, shaking her head. "Everything we follow leads to a dead end."

"Maybe we're not looking in the right places. Or maybe..." Elliot hesitated to say it, because he didn't believe it himself.

"This wasn't just some random attack." Olivia challenged, saying aloud what Elliot knew in his heart. "Whoever it was knew Anna and had fun watching her die." Olivia's nostrils flared and her jaw tightened. _Cases like these really got to her. She didn't die for no apparent reason. I won't accept that she did._

Elliot put a hand on Olivia's shoulder and squeezed it softly. "I know. Listen, we've done all we can do for this case right now. Let's focus on another one...we've got four other active cases waiting for us when we get back to the squad room."

"I know." Olivia muttered. She knew that every case had the right to be solved, and her four other cases deserved to be looked at, but she couldn't shake this case from her mind. It was beginning to haunt her.

She really hated it when that happened.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter...there's tons of Casey/Olivia action. Hope you enjoy it. I had a difficult time writing and rewriting it, and I'm not sure I like it, but I cannae hold out on you all any longer. Haha. (F.Y.I. "cannae" is Scottish for cannot...I just love saying it)**_

_**Things are going to move a little faster, I think,**_

_**Song discovery time! "Lover" by Devendra Banhart is soooo fun. It's kinda like funk/folk and has an awesome beat. You should check it out, if you haven't already. I'm not a big folk fan, but this song won my heart. Listen to it, I promise that you'll be dancing around the kitchen table in no time. (Yes...yes I did, thank you.)**_

_**Babes...double MWAH! Hope you're feeling better.**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with any "Law and Order" show.

Chapter 9

Saturday Afternoon, 3:37 p.m.

The days moved slowly for Olivia. Time seemed to drift by, as if stuck in a rowboat without any oars, left to just float down the river of life. She tried to dedicate that time to her other cases, but found her mind continuously going back to Anna Levis. What had she overlooked? What had she missed? There had to be something she wasn't seeing though it was right in front of her face. And she obsessed, constantly going over the case in her mind, analyzing every minute detail she could recall. The case had begun to consume her.

It had consumed her so much that she hadn't realized her phone was ringing. It was only when Munch passed by, saying, "Better answer it, Liv, before it gets mad," that Olivia even heard the phone. She picked up the phone, putting a hand to her burning eyes as she answered. "Benson."

"Hey there...are you at work?" Casey's voice floated over the receiver and into Olivia's head, filling her with a much-needed sense of comfort.

Despite her mood, Olivia smiled. "Yeah." She sighed, looking at her watch. She hadn't even realized it was almost four.

"I'll make this quick then. I was just wondering if we were still on for tonight."

_CONEY ISLAND! HOW COULD I FORGET?_ Olivia mentally chided herself for forgetting the one thing she had been looking forward to. "Of course we're still on. I'm sorry for not calling to confirm, it's just we've got--"

"Liv," Casey stopped Olivia mid-apology. "Don't worry about it. I get it. That's why I'm calling. Can you get away?"

Olivia nodded. She was supposed to have left at two. "Yeah, I can. I'm so sorry--"

"Liv, no need to apologize. How about I meet you at your apartment at seven? Sound good?"

"I can't wait." Olivia smiled again, enjoying the short burst of contentment she was feeling at the moment.

"Me either." Casey answered, the smile evident in her voice. "I'll let you get back to work though. See you in a little while."

"Okay. Bye." Olivia said, hanging up. She took a moment to relish in the anticipation of her date with Casey before going back to work. As soon as she looked over her files, however, her mind drifted back to Anna Levis, and she returned to her previous frustrated state.

Elliot knew when a case hit home for his partner; there were telltale signs every time. Olivia was quieter, irritable, distracted. She wouldn't eat or drink properly, and had trouble sleeping. Though it mostly disturbed Elliot to see his parnter in such a funk, it also warmed his heart. If anyone ever thought that dealing with Special Victims wore down the soul, and turned a good cop into an uncaring monster, one only had to look at Olivia Benson to be proven wrong. After nine years with the Unit, she was still as dedicated to solving crimes and serving justice as she had been on the first day.

Elliot was about to comment on Olivia's mood when the phone rang, and as soon as she answered her mood changed. He saw the smile cross her face, and her shoulders relax. And when she hung up, Elliot saw her pause to savor her happiness for a moment before returning to her previous tense posture and chizzled frown. _Whoever it is, they're magical._ It had been a very long time since Elliot had seen his partner as happy as she was, but he knew the Anna Levis case was weighing heavily on her mind.

She needed a break. "Liv." He addressed quietly but firmly and she looked up.

"Hmm?"

"Go home." He said, and Olivia frowned.

"What?"

"You heard me. Go home. You were supposed to be gone hours ago. Besides, you need to get ready for your big second date."

"Oh Jesus." Olivia put her face in her hands, groaning.

"Yes, your second date with this mystery person you refuse to talk about. Come on, we'll leave together and you can tell me all about it."

Olivia stood. "Will you give it a rest?"

Elliot stood with her, grabbing his jacket. "Why won't you tell me who it is?"

Olivia ignored him. They both nodded to Captain Cragen, who was talking on the phone. He nodded back, giving his 'okay' to leave. As they walked down the hall to the elevators, Olivia could feel the weight of Elliot stare. "What?"

"I can't believe that after nine years you don't trust me enough to tell me who you're dating." Elliot's voice was a mixture of accusatory playfulness. Even though he smiled as if he didn't care, Olivia could see that he was a little hurt by her reserve.

She exhaled. "It's complicated."

"How so?"

"Things are...delicate at the moment."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen, I don't want to...disclose the details of my date be..." Olivia struggled to find the words. "Because things are going well so far, and I don't want to fuck it up by gushing and bragging...you know, all that stuff people do before everything explodes in their face." She looked up at Elliot for any indication that he understood. "So I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

He looked at her, his brow furrowed, but he knew what she meant. "Okay. But I will find out eventually, right?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay." Olivia took the okay to mean that the subject had been dropped, and it was, for a while. They rode the elevator in silence until reaching the parking lot. "Can you at least tell me one thing?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, slumping her shoulders in defeat. "What?"

"This mystery person...is it a man or a woman?"

Olivia looked shocked for a moment. Since when did Elliot care about the gender of the person she was dating? "It's a woman. Why?"

Elliot shrugged. "No reason." _Your relationships with women are better and last longer, but your always more heartbroken when it ends._ He smiled sincerely, and said, "Have fun tonight."

"I plan to. See you Monday." Olivia answered before getting into her car, waving as she backed out and drove away.

"Hope this one lasts." Elliot mumbled to himself, smiling as he got into his car.

-------------------------------------

Olivia applied the last of her make-up and looked down, wondering if her outfit was appropriate. An amusement park date meant casual, so she wore her worn-in black boots, slim-fit jeans and a skintight black long-sleeved shirt, but she wasn't sure if it was appealing enough.

While she wondered if she should change, there was a knock on her apartment door. "Just a sec." She shouted, moving toward the door. _Too late to do anything about it now._

Olivia looked thorugh the peephole and smiled. Casey was quickly going over herself, smoothing things out and wiping things off. She was also taking deep breaths, as if she were nervous. Olivia opened the door, her breath hitching in her throat.

Casey's light red-blonde hair fell elegantly around her face, cascading down over her tight dark green hoodie that hugged all the right places. She wore form-fitting jeans and dark green converse sneakers, completing her very casual but extremely sexy ensemble.

Casey found her own breath leaving her as she took in Olivia's appearance. She bit the inside of her lip to keep her jaw from dropping, but nothing could hide the lust that filled her vibrant emerald orbs.

They stood there for a few seconds, taking each other in, absorbing and recording the images, committing them to memory. Casey was the first to break the silence, her voice beginning in a cracked, awkward squeak. "Yeeah...wow...you look--"

"Stunning." Olivia breathed out, her amber eyes glistening with desire as they roamed the attorney's body. Olivia was surprised at how turned on she was by Casey's outfit; she contributed it to the fact that the dressed-down side to her co-worker was one she rarely ever got to see, making it all the more appealing.

Casey smiled, rolling her eyes. "Yes, you are, but how do I look?" She joked.

Olivia snapped her gaze upward, finally meeting Casey's eyes. "Amazing." She looked down at Casey's sneakers once again and smiled. "Nice shoes. Jimmy Choo's, I assume?"

Casey laughed. "Try Chuck Taylor's." She lifted up one Converse sneaker, wiggling it.

"I didn't know they came in that color."

"Oh, they come in all kinds of colors now. I would've preferred them in lime, but--"

"You really have a thing for green, don't you?" Olivia chuckled, leaning against her door jam.

"I do. Is that a crime?" Casey countered, putting a hand on her hip.

"If it were, counselor, I'd have to arrest you." Olivia leaned in closer, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "And I do have a pair of cuffs here--"

Casey nodded, biting her lip a bit. "If we continue down this road, we may never get to Coney Island."

"And that would be a bad thing because?"

"Because I want to share my favorite place with someone special, just like you did with me." Casey grabbed Olivia's hand and squeezed it, silently pleading.

Olivia nodded. "Okay." She grabbed her keys from the nearby bookcase and jingled them. "Let's go."

Casey smiled brightly, never releasing Olivia's hand even as she closed and locked her apartment door. As they walked down the hallway to the elevators, Casey intertwined her arm with Olivia's and leaned into her, losing herself in the warmth that her date emitted. Olivia welcomed the tingling sensation having contact with Casey brought on, and realized that she couldn't remember the last time she was so excited about dating.

As they walked to her car, though, a strange and unsettling voice drifted through her head.

_"I told Susan though...dating co-workers, that never works out."_

----------------------------------

They had a long ride from Olivia's apartment to Coney Island, so after the first twenty minutes dragged on in silence, Casey had had enough. Somewhere between her apartment door and the car, Olivia's mood had changed. Casey had picked up on it, but didn't say anything, hoping that whatever it was that was bothering her date would either go away or be put out in the open. When neither happened, Casey decided to take action. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Olivia mumbled without taking her eyes from the road.

"Whatever it is Liv, you should probably just get it out there."

This time, Olivia quickly glanced at Casey before returning her eyes to the road. "Whatever what is?"

"Whatever it is that's bothering you. Something changed. What's going on? Do you really not want to go to Coney Island?" Casey started to worry that her idea was a bad one after all. "Because if you don't we don't have to--"

Olivia shook her head. "No, Casey. I do want to go to Coney Island. I'm excited." She sighed, contemplating whether to share her concerns with Casey or not. She decided honesty would be the best policy. "What do you think about dating co-workers?"

Casey studied Olivia for a full minute before answering. "Well, obviously I'm fine with it, or I wouldn't be here."

Olivia glanced at Casey again. "Have you ever dated anyone you work with before?"

Casey nodded. "Yes. Once."

"And how'd that go?"

"It was fine. We went out a few times, had some fun, ended things amicably. Why?"

Olivia shook her head. "It's just...this Anna Levis case...she was dating a co-worker, a woman. They fought all the time. And it affected the girlfriend's ability to work. She actually took the day off because she couldn't face Anna." Olivia looked over at Casey, hoping she understood the meaning behind the words.

Casey nodded slowly. She looked down, picking at the edge of her shirt. "You're worried dating me will affect your work."

"No, no." Olivia quickly protested, but then thought about it. "Well...yeah." She looked over at Casey. "Aren't you?"

Casey took a deep breathed and expelled it in a long sigh. "Honestly, I haven't given it much thought, no. I've been too busy thinking about how right it feels when I hold your hand, or when I kiss you...or how privileged I am to be on the receiving end of one of your smiles."

Olivia felt her heart melt. "You have no idea how much I feel the same, Case, but--"

Casey reached across and put a hand on Olivia's forearm, silencing her. "Then don't worry about it, Olivia. Just try to have some fun tonight."

As much as Olivia wanted to disagree, the look at Casey was giving her sent her fears away. _She's smiling that smile that makes her eyes squint and her face brighten. I can't chase that away with my...apprehensions._ _As valid as I think they might be._ _Just push them out of your head Olivia...just push them away._ Olivia smiled back, gently patting the hand that remained on her arm. "You're right."

"Of course I am." Casey joked._ I get you Liv. I understand. But I don't want to think about it...not yet anyway._ "So, whattaya wanna do first? Hot dogs and then Cyclone? Or Cyclone then hot dogs?"

"I'm thinking Cyclone then hot dogs...unless you want a vomit-show during your ride."

"Point taken."

--------------------------------

They walked hand in hand through the amusement park, strolling lazily so that Olivia could take in all of the sights and sounds of Coney Island. She'd been there before, but it was for a case. Now, she was just enjoying it as a civilian, and was actually glad that Casey had suggested going. The Cyclone was fun, and the way that Casey held on to Olivia's arm for the entire ride was even better. So much so that they repeated the ride twice more.

And Nathan's was delicious. The hot dogs were good, but Olivia was sure she was going to pay for the cheese fries she had on the side later.

Casey was just enjoying the fact that Olivia was enjoying herself, and showing a rarely seen light-hearted side. The side that screamed on roller coasters and playfully wiped cheese on her date's nose before kissing the soiled area. And it warmed the attorney's heart to see a twinkle in the detective's eye as they discussed rides yet to be ridden. "So...what do you wanna go on next?"

Olivia held her stomach. "Something slow."

"Yuck." Casey laughed. "Okay. How about the 'Wonder Wheel?"

Olivia looked up at the brightly lit Ferris wheel and nodded. "Seems safe enough."

----------------------------------------  
"You would pick the moving car, wouldn't you?" Olivia accused, holding on to Casey for dear life. Just as she finished her allegation, the car unhitched and began to roll backwards. Olivia's hold only tightened as she buried her face in the curve of Casey's neck.

Casey only laughed and rubbed Olivia's forearm as the car came to a halt. "No, I swear Liv. It was a mistake." She looked around, realizing that they were no longer moving. In fact, the whole wheel had stopped moving, and they were somewhere near the top. "We've stopped. Look, Liv. The view is amazing."

Olivia slowly removed her head and looked around, taking in Coney Island Beach for all it's hidden beauty. The night covered the flaws that normally would've shined in the daytime, making the sight all the more magnificent. Once she finished her overview, she turned to face Casey, who was looking on the opposite side. The moon from overhead and the lights from below cast an irrevocable spotlight on the gorgeous redhead, making her porcelain skin radiate with an unfamiliar but appealing glow. _She looks absolutely stunning._ If Olivia could save one moment in time, she'd fold up this moment and place it in her pocket, so that she could look upon it forever.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Casey asked, still surveying the scenery below.

"Not nearly as beautiful as what I see." Olivia answered.

Casey turned, assuming that Olivia was talking about something outside, and blushed deeply when she realized the brunette was referring to her. "Liv..." she whispered softly, her eyes grazing the other woman's lips with an unmistakable hunger.

Olivia leaned in a gently pressed their lips together, cupping Casey's face with both hands. In turn, Casey inched ever closer, placing one hand on the seat and the other on Olivia's thigh, steadying herself. Soon, their kisses became hungrier, their breathing more erratic, and their movements less controlled. When they felt they could no longer breathe, Olivia moved her lips elsewhere, placing soft, gentle kisses across the redhead's cheek to her earlobe, gently teasing the skin behind it with her tongue. Casey couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, allowing her lover easier access. She ran a hand across Olivia's back, digging her nails in, undoubtedly leaving a mark. It only fueled the detective's passion. She nipped and sucked on Casey's neck just below her jawbone, completely losing herself in desire. Casey pulled Olivia's mouth back up to her own, kissing her with fervor. It wasn't long before the women were making out, barely coming up for air.

That is, until they heard a whistle.

The women broke apart, dizzy and disoriented. Olivia and Casey looked around and realized that they were suddenly on the ground. The wheel operator gawked, some immature males hooted, and an angry mother shielded her child's eyes as she left, tossing the women a reprimanding look. Casey could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as she fumbled with the door.

The operator strutted over to them, smiling as he assisted Casey with the troublesome lock. It opened, and as they stumbled out, he said, "Thank you ladies, I couldn't a paid for a better show." He winked.

Casey just rolled her eyes and went for the exit. Olivia visibly shivered and muttered, "Fucking pervert." before following. She caught up with Casey, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You okay?"

"A little embarrassed, but I'll survive. You?"

"I'm fine." Olivia answered, rubbing the back of her neck. _Incredibly aroused, but fine._ "Let's see what else they have here."

They continued walking, their arms around each other's waists, when Olivia suddenly stopped. Casey looked at her date, but realized she wasn't looking back, so she followed her gaze to a gaming booth. It was a small wooden box with three rifles lying on the counter. Above those rifles was a string attached to a wheel. In the very back of the booth was a paper with a star on it, clipped to the string. The walls of the booth were lined with various stuffed animals of various sizes and colors.

Casey smiled. _She is such a cop_. "Are you serious?"

Olivia shrugged. "Let me give it a try."

"Step right up, step right up, try your hand at the bullseyyyyyyyeee!" The man at the booth bellowed in that annoying carnival tone. "One dollar, one shot; five dollars, five shots." He saw Olivia and Casey approaching. "Hit the middle of the star, win a prize!"

Olivia pulled a dollar from her pocket and put it on the counter, grabbing the center rifle.

"One dollar, one shot." The man said, completely unconvinced by Olivia's confidence.

While Olivia took a few moments to aim, Casey stood behind her, her temperature rising as she watched the muscles in her date's back and shoulders flex. _God...she is so unbelievably sexy..._

The man was about to say something when Olivia fired. Using the string, he pulled the star forward, and was surprised to find a small hole dead center. Impressed, he nodded and scratched his arm. "Uh...pick whatever you want."

Placing the rifle back down on the counter, Olivia turned. "What do you want?"

Snapped from her reverie, Casey looked at Olivia, confused. "Hmm?"

Olivia motioned toward the stuffed animals. "Which one do you want?"

"That one." Casey pointed and the man nodded, removing and giving the women a large brown bear with a little red bow around its neck. Casey laughed and kissed Olivia on the cheek. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome." Olivia said as they walked away.

--------------------------------

After all their riding tickets were used, and all the games Olivia wanted to play were played, the women walked through the exit to the parking lot. They walked slowly, Olivia feeding Casey bits of a soft pretzel they were sharing, when a man stepped out from the shadows directly in front of them.

Olivia immediately placed a protective arm in front of Casey and stepped ahead, keeping her back.

The guy appeared either drunk or high, and turned unsteadily on his feet to face them. He rocked slowly and unevenly, his eyes half open. "You got a dollar?" He huffed, his voice raspy and gruff.

Olivia relaxed, grabbing Casey by her elbow and leading her around the man, making sure she put herself between them. "No." She said firmly as they passed him and kept moving, looking back every once in a while to make sure they weren't followed.

Though Casey wasn't the least bit afraid, she felt her heart skip at Olivia's protectiveness. She knew she was safe as long as Olivia was around, and that meant everything.

------------------------------------------  
The ride to Casey's apartment was comfortable and quick due to the late hour and minimal traffic. "I hope you had fun." Casey said, looking at her bear, absently playing with the arms.

Olivia nodded and smiled at Casey. "I did. I really did. Thank you. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah." _More than usual...because I got to share it with you_. "I especially like my new friend here." She held the bear up, making Olivia laugh.

"Glad to see my dollar was spent wisely."

They arrived in front of Casey's apartment in record time. Olivia put the car in park and turned the engine off, unbuckling her seatbelt so that she could face Casey more comfortably. "I had a good time tonight."

"Me too."

"Whattaya say to meeting me for lunch tomorrow?"

Casey thought about it for a moment before nodding. "I'd say that sounds great." She was about to lean in to kiss Olivia when she remembered. "Oh...wait...I can't."

"Why not?"

"I promised Langan I'd meet with him to discuss a plea bargain for Thomas Moore."

"That jackass?"

Casey wasn't sure which person Olivia was referring to, so she just nodded, lightly pecking Olivia on the lips. "Sorry. How about dinner?"

"Okay, fine," Olivia mumbled in between soft kisses. "But let me take care of it. When do you get out?"

"I don't know. I'll call you though." Casey held her kiss a little longer, closing her eyes to savor the taste of the other woman's lips. Soon, she broke the kiss and opened the door. "I'll call you." She said as she started to exit the car, but warm fingers wrapping themselves around her wrist stopped her.

"Wait." Olivia said, pulling Casey back down into the seat. Casey was about to ask, 'why' when Olivia kissed her again. "One for the road." Was the detective's explanation when she pulled back. She decided not to ask for an invitation to Casey's apartment this time, sure she was going to be turned down again. _God only knows why though..._

Casey gave Olivia another quick peck. "Two. Good night."

"Night."

Then, Casey was gone.

On the drive home, Olivia let the butterflies of hope flitter around in her stomach. Two fantastic dates with a third on the way. Things were moving along quite nicely. Sure, they hadn't discussed the repercussions of their burgeoning relationship, but Casey was right, it was too soon to worry.

Wasn't it?

To be continued...

_Author's Note: Hey, sorry, I didn't mean for the ending to sound so ominous. Or did I? Ooh...I did it again. ;)_


End file.
